American Girl On HIATUS
by xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo
Summary: Bella, Rose and Jasper are the children of Senator Swan who is running for president as the democratic candidate. Edward, Alice and Emmett are former Vice President Cullen's children. Will the friction create flames? AH ON HIATUS
1. Meet the Swans

**Ch 1 Meet the Swans**

**BPOV**

We sat in the limo in front of the building wear Senator Swan the Democratic Canidate and former vice president Cullen were having a debate in a few hours.

"Ugh I hate these clothes they make us wear. I mean do I strike you as a grandmother? Because that is what these supposed clothes are screaming." My sister Rose complained.

"At least you guys don't have to wear a fucking tie. God you know dad running just means that now we will be under media scrutiny. "Jasper why are you wearing a Korn shirt do you worship the devil." My brother Jasper mimicked.

"Rosalie, Rosalie is it true you sold your virginity on ebay?" Rose said holding out her fist like a microphone.

"Bella there have been some rumblings that when you went to France last summer you had an orgy with fifteen men in front of the Mulan Rouge wind mill what do you have to say for yourself?"

We began laughing hysterically when John our appointed secret service guard opened our door, "You ready guys?" he asked.

"No, John why are we here?" Rose whined.

"Because it is important that everyone sees a cohesive family unit, plus your mother would have wanted you to support your father." We all sobered up at the mention of Renee. She had passed away ten years ago when I was eight, Rose was nine and Jasper had just turned ten.

"Your right thanks John. Oh no you don't think Edward, Emmett and Alice are here do you?" I asked.

"I'm sure they are if we are here." Jasper replied in a bored tone.

"Damn it, I hate Edward he so fucking smug!" I exclaimed.

"What about Emmett, fuck it's like he thinks he is god's gift to woman. Seriously slap me if I ever fall for his moronic advances." Rose replied.

"What about Alice, look at how awesome I am, I walk around all day with my credit card, blah blah blah." Jasper raised his voice when he did Alice's voice and we all lost it.

"Why did Alice Cullen sound like a chipmunk on acid?" I asked through my laughter.

"Isn't that what you hear when she speaks? It sounded dead on to me." Jasper replied with a shrug.

"Ok loves of my sad tragic boring life, let's show these people how fucking awesome close we are." Rose said as she put her hand in the middle, "One for All" she said.

Jasper put his had on hers, "And all for one"

I put my hand on last, "Unless we are getting some."

**A.N Sooo what did you think of it? I like have a million ideas this is just the beginning you guys know how I am. Tell me if I should continue this!!**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	2. Hello Swan

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight do own this story and I love it!!

Ch. 2 Hello Swan

BPOV

Rose, Jasper and I exited the limo and we were blinded by flashing lights from the cameras.

"Bella do you think your father is prepared to lead the country?"

"Rose is it true you are dating Chad Michael Murry?"

"Jasper do you approve of your sister dating Chad Michael Murry?"

I laughed at that. I'm not sure who started that rumor but it was beyond funny how pissed Rose got about it. I could tell by the set of her jaw that she was five minutes away from swearing so much that she would make a sailor blush.

"John we better hurry Rose is pissed." I whispered.

We half walked half jogged to the entrance.

"I swear to fucking god. I don't even know him. Shit. I mean he's cute but I like more muscle on my men you know Bells."

"Damn I know that you liked me but now you are telling others that is so, hmm what's the word desperate." a deep voice answered from behind me. I closed my eyes. Yay the Cullen's are here. Not.

"You know jackass it is amazing that you can even form sentences let alone use big words like desperate, and another thing yes I like muscles but I love male genitalia more and I'm sure by now, thanks to all the steroids you inject into your ass, it is the size of a Runts banana and two grapes." Rose replied quickly.

Jasper and I snickered.

"God Jasper your laugh sounds like a fucking donkey dying." the chirpy voice of Alice Cullen said.

"Aha my favorite moronic, shallow midget is here." Jasper retorted.

"Ha ha you know how are things at your vampire loving goth orgy?" She answered with a sneer.

"Fantastic and did you ever lose your virginity you fridged bitch?" He replied with a smile.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that boomed out of my mouth.

"Don't know a lot of women who laugh like a cannibalistic hyena, it's almost endearing.:" I heard the voice that I loved/hated the most.

I turned to see Edward Cullen the most gorgeous man I had ever met leaning against a pillar. He was in a black suit with a blue tie. His copper hair disheveled and oozed sex. His green eyes probed into mine as if he could see my soul. God he is pretty, focus Bella.

"That is so funny because while I was in Africa, helping hand out medication and food to the orphans and fighting off hyenas what were you doing oh that's right, taking one for the country and filling that giant gaping hole that is Paris Hilton's vagina. Thank god you use your time productively."

"Hmm did I detect a hint of jealousy in that retort Ms. Swan?'" he replied cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Cullen, if anything it was horror of having a walking fucking petri dish so close to me. Rosie do you have any anti-bacterial gel on you? I'm afraid just breathing the same air as him will lead to me getting syphilis."

Rose chuckled.

Janice the press coordinator came over and told us it was time to take our seats.

I walked beside my brother and sister and walked to our father's side of the auditorium. A camera man came into our line of sight and set up shop with the camera directly in out faces.

I leaned towards Rose's ear and said, "Shit could the Cullen's be anymore annoying? I swear if Edward touches my ass as we are taking pictures I will do something drastic."

"Like blush and mumble death threats again?"

"Hmm tempting I was thinking more along the lines of making him a unic but who knows both are so appealing." I answered with a smile.

She giggled into her hand.

Jasper leaned over, "In the immortal words of Buddha, Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."

"OK Mr. Kettle Ms. Pot has something to say the next time your ass is grabbed by an annoying man you can tell me not to hold on to my anger."

He smiled and leaned away shaking his head. Ever since he had traveled to Tibet he had started quoting Buddha, most of the time I loved it except when it came to my anger.

I stuck my tongue at him. Dweeb.

The announcer came on and said that we were going to start in five minutes and I droned out everything else. I had learned at a young age that the only way to handle debates was to drown out the bull shit and go to your happy place. I hated politics. They just talked out their ass and said what people wanted to hear. I had heard something from Jon Stewart when he was talking about polls and he had said that if a poll came out that 95 of Americans were gay that the next day the candidates would walk out the next day and talk about how gay they were. So true it was all bull.

I leaned back in my chair and went to my happy place. A cool summer breeze, a waterfall I had seen while trekking through the rain forest to a save the endangered animals rally. I dove into the cool water and sighed. This is where I wanted to be naked and happy not in a stuffy room, in a stuffy suit while people talked about how they were going to change the country while they did nothing. Retarded.

I felt someone touch my arm and I came out of my daze.

"Bella it's time to take pictures." Jasper whispered to me.

"OK." I sat up and stretched.

"Mmm Swan that is nice." I heard Edward say.

"Fuck off _Eddie_." I said his most hated nickname.

I heard him growl as I walked away quickly. Ha ha.

We stood next to my father and he smiled at us, "What did you think guys?"

"You were wonderful Daddy." Rose answered.

I smiled Rose loved a good argument so she was probably the only one who could answer it honestly.

I loved that Charlie was doing this. He had been so helpful after our mother's death and hadn't dated really since. This was the first time he was doing something he wanted. I was proud.

We took photos as a family. Took some alone. Charlie and Carlisle were next and they shook hands. They were more civil to each other then past candidates so the press loved to get pictures of them together.

The Cullen's had taken their pictures before so Rose, Jazz and I tried to sneak out.

"Wait Rose, Bella and Jasper we would like to get one of the children."

Ugh couldn't they call us the sons and daughters? I mean for fucks sake I am eighteen. I have traveled the world and been in more protests then most. Why am I still a child?

I smiled and stood up on the stage. The photographer positioned us so that I was by Edward. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I smiled and hissed threw my teeth, "If so much as brush against my ass it will be the last thing you do."

"Oh Swan I love it when you get nasty." He smiled.

The photos began to flash and I felt a squeeze. That is it.

I lifted my three inch heal off the floor and slammed it into Edward's foot.

"Fuck"He hissed while he winced for a short second in pain.

"I warned you ass face."

"We are done thank you everyone. You were wonderful." the photographer's said.

"Bella! I totally saw that! Nicely done." Rose gushed.

"Isabella Marie Swan I need to speak to you" Charlie said. Shit I guess Rose wasn't the only one who caught that.

I smiled confidently and walked to Charlie. He held my arm and smiled. He talked through his teeth as we had all become accustomed so the press couldn't read our lips.

"What the hell was that Isabella." He hissed.

"Edward Cullen decided to grab my ass, so I defended myself." I replied with a grin through my teeth.

"HE DID WHAT?" Charlie said.

"Don't move your lips till we get to the limo Dad."

"When I am president I am putting a hit on him I swear. Try to get his social security number."

I laughed, "Way to use the office for good. Dad be like Spiderman, with great power comes great responsibility."

He smiled at me genuinely, "I love you Bella." He gave me a hug.

"So are we having a family dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Actually you kids will be on your own so please behave and if you can shake the press before you go to a club or something that would be nice."

I laughed will do sir.

I waved goodbye to Charlie as his limo pulled off.

Rose walked up with Jasper, "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to a club. For sure." I replied with a grin.

¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤ΡΛŖŤŸ¤

We went back to the hotel and changed into actual teenage clothes. Jasper put on a Alice in chains t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Rose put on a red dress and red peep toe heals.

I put on a blue and black halter top and a pair of skinny jeans and tucked them into my boots.

Rose had taken it upon herself to teach me how to walk in heals as soon as I hit puberty. I could walk better in heals then I could in tennis shoes. It was actually funny.

We headed out to our rented Dodge Viper and headed off to the hotel. John was driving. He came with us everywhere.

"John do you ever take the sunglasses and suit off? I mean seriously it is so cliché." Rose said with a disappointed head shake.

"Ms. Rose you know when I risk my life for you let's see if you dog my clothes."

"Dog your clothes? Umm John 1990 called they said they want their phrases back."

He smiled at us in the rear view mirror. I shook my head. Jeez they fought like school children. John was about 36 and he was beyond understanding for our need of normalcy. He was the best.

We got to the club and entered through the back. Jasper knew the owner, he was the brother of his dorm mate so there was always room for us. It was nice.

The beats of Flo Rida's Low was playing and I couldn't help but move my hips to the beat.

We walked up to the bartender and ordered two diet cokes and a coke. The lamest part about your father being a political figure was that you really didn't want to do anything that you could get in trouble for, so doing the normal teenage stuff was out. No drinking, trying pot or really letting loose. But it's not so bad, we still had all our brain cells which is nice... I guess.

The remix of Rihanna's take a bow started.

"OOo Bella! We have to dance." Jasper laughed at my face as Rose pulled me to the dance floor.

I laughed at her excited expression and swung my hips. Rose smiled and sang with the lyrics. I love my sister more then anything but sometimes she is a freak. She threw her hands in the air and jumped around in a circle. I smiled at her antics. She grabbed my arms and twirled me quickly then brought me to her chest. I laughed and took a step back.

"You know, you should wear shirts like this all the time." a horribly familiar voice whispered in my ear. Fuck.

I spun around and saw Edward Cullen's gorgeous green orbs.

"What the hell do you want Cullen? Do you follow me around looking for the perfect time to ruin my fun?" I hissed at him.

"Please Swan, I have better things to do with my time then follow you around." he sneered. Why is he so handsome?

"I'm sure. Is there a sexual disease you haven't contracted yet?"

"Please, I don't have anything. You probably do, all the places you go I'm surprised you don't have bird flu yet."

Oh no he didn't making fun of me is one thing but making fun of the causes I take seriously. No way "OK first of all I went to Tibet to protest the Chinese communist control of it OK, second of all having passions in this life is important and you are just jealous that I have some and that I am helping to change the world while you sit at home getting blow jobs from fifteen dollar hookers." I finished my speech and flipped my hair at him as I walked away.

He is such a dick. "Jasper I'm calling a cab. I'm so out of here." I kissed his cheek and left quickly.

Edward Cullen is the biggest dick on the planet.

**A.N So how was this chapter? I really am having fun with the angry sexual tension. Please review! I love all of you who did on the 1st chapter. School starts for me on Wednesday so hopefully I'll write more now. But I need some inspiration, in the form of love! ReviewsLove **

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	3. I Am Going To Kill Him!

Disclaimer: Don't own but you already knew that didn't you.

Ch. 3 I Am Going To Kill Him

BPOV

I got to the hotel and waved to the concierge.

I opened my room and collapsed on my bed. Why do I let him get to me? Grr. He is such an idiot. _A really hot idiot who I wouldn't mind boning_. No bad Bella. He is a deuch bag that is so self centered he probably thinks Carly Simon wrote a song for him. Idiot.

My stomach started to grumbled so I called the room service number and ordered a pizza. Yummy. I was still sweaty from the club so I got up and went into the bathroom and started a bath in the Jacuzzi tub. I went to my bag and grabbed my French vanilla and lilac bubble bath (I never leave with out it) and poured in a cup.

There was a knock on my door and I let in the bellhop. I thanked him and gave him a tip. He smiled at me and left.

I went back to the bathroom and turned on the t.v. Sweet Jon Stewart is on. I watched as he talked about my dad and laughed. I love his show.

I hurried to the channel to CNN and watched what they had to say.

"... Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were seen talking after the debate today. Is there young love?"

They cut to Edward's face.

The voice of a reporter asked, "Edward is there a romance going on between Isabella Swan and you?"

I watched as Edward's famous crooked grin flashed across his face.

"Well Isabella has asked me not to comment on the matter but I will say that I am now off the market ladies." and then he winked.

What?! Did he seriously say that? Oh My Fucking God! I am going to murder him! My phone started to ring. I got out of my bath shocked and on auto pilot.

"Bella how could you not tell me you were with Edward Cullen?!" My best friend Angela shouted into my ear after I answered.

"Ang I'm not, I swear."

"I was just watching E! News and they had a clip of Edward saying it."

Shit it's on E! too? Damn it.

"Ang I swear on my mother's grave that I am not dating his cocky ass."

We talked for a while and she had to go when Ben, her boyfriend, called with information on the next rally for PETA.

I was freaking. What an ass. As if I would date Edward. He's gorgeous but a total shallow asshole. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had met the Dali Lama and he had talked to me about my anger. He said to just sit down and breath before I did anything.

Deep. Breath. Bella.

Not helping I am still beyond pissed. Wait maybe I am dreaming. Yeah that's it, I mean Edward Cullen doesn't hate me enough to start a rumor right? Yes absolutely. Fell asleep. Just lay back down and you will wake up and this will just have been a bad dream.

zzzzzDENIALzzzzzzzzzzDENIALzzzzzzzzzzDENIALzzzzzzzzzzDENIALzzzzz

I woke up at 7:30 to my phone beeping, telling me I had missed calls. I looked at my phone.

45 Missed Calls

No,no, no. I listened to the first message it was from Rose.

"Bella where are you, they are saying you and Edward are together!"

The next was from Jasper.

"Bella how could you, I thought we had a pack. Cullen kids suck monkey balls what the hell."

Rose called fifteen times, Jazz called 5, My dad called 10, and my dad's publicist Jerry called 14. damn damn damn damn.

The last call was from Edward.

"Bella my love, I was just thinking how we don't hang out enough for being together. Meet me at the restaurant down the street from your hotel at 9 for breakfast. Kisses."

AHHHHH I am going to kill him!!

I got up and showered, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail.

I put on my Give hugs not Bullet holes t shirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my Nike's and headed down the stairs.

I walked to the restaurant and asked for Edward Cullen.

"Of course Ms. Swan, you make a lovely couple." The host answered.

"We are _not _together." I answered, venom leaking into it.

He smiled and winked, "Of course Ms. Swan."

Edward is so dead.

I walked behind the host who lead me to the V.I.P section where Edward was talking to the waitress, ordering I guess, who cares.

"Aha there she is." he said with a shit eating grin.

So dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD! I HATE YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING?!" I screamed.

He smiled at me calmly.

He leaned towards the waitress and stage whispered, "She really loves me this is just a show."

My eyes bugged out and I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears.

I leaned close to him so angry I couldn't yell, "Edward Anthony Cullen I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on the planet. I would either become a lesbian, or a nun. Do you understand that I would rather get eaten slowly by a pack of wolves who pulled me apart excruciatingly slowly and then have an elephant step on my dying carcass rather then be touched by you with a ten foot pole?"

He smiled at me.

I turned on my heal and got started to walk away.

"I'll call you later darling."

Bastard.

I need to do something. I walked around the street and stumbled across a park. I walked into the park and found a bench.

I sat down and leaned over putting my face into my hands. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder, "No you don't Bella, he just bugs you." Alice said.

I wiped the angry tears from my eyes.

"What are you doing here Alice?"

"I was taking pictures of the scenery." She pointed to the camera around her neck.

"Your a photographer?"

She laughed, "No not really it just calms me. I know everyone thinks that I only love to shop, but this is the only thing that can make me stand still."

I smiled at her.

"Listen Bella, I heard about the Edward thing."

_Yeah you and everyone else it the country._

"And I also know that it's not true. I know that Edward is annoying but don't do anything to... rash. He is more stubborn then the majority of humans."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like he is human, more like the spawn of Satan."

Alice smiled, "Well neither of my parents have hoofed feet so he may just be evil on his own."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you fight with Jasper because you like him?"

She blushed and hid her face. Oh My George.

She looked at me, "Please don't tell him Bella. He is way too good for me. I know it, I just can't help myself you know."

I smiled at Alice. " I won't tell him, I promise."

"Thanks Bella well I have to go we are heading to the white house later this afternoon so I have to catch a plane." Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's OK Mr. Gore invited us to his home so I have to catch one too. I hate that the whole family has to do nearly everything together. Spare me the cohesive family unit."

"I know. Normal teenagers don't spend every day with their parents, it is not natural."

Alice got up and started to walk away.

"Alice thank you."

She turned and grinned, "I really like you Bella, I hope we can be friends."

"Me too."

We separated and I walked back to the hotel.

I had 43 messages on my phone. This is going to be a long day.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I called Rose and was greeted with a shreeking scream.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you crazy? I heard that you are with Edward which is so funny since last night I saw you talking to him. Are you insane? He is a fucking player do you get that? Being handsome has made him think that he is the greatest thing since... Starbucks. How could you like him? You are the sweetest strongest girl I know. Seriously maybe you were dropped on your head and it has effected your choice in men."

"Right. Umm Rosie first of all, no I am not dating Edward Cullen he is just a complete deuch bag and thinks that this will get under my skin enough for me to like pay attention to his little boy temper tantrum. Second if anyone was dropped on their head it was so you because you have an odd shaped head." I knew saying that was bound to get us off the subject.

"Excuse me my head is completely normal. Second you have a weird shaped head. It is like square so ha ha. And I didn't forget the main point, what are we going to do about Edward?"

I smiled. Oh I had a plan.

**A.N Oh damn that would be quite the cliffy :) What will be Bella's payback for our dear Edward, how will Edward react and why did I choose square shaped? Who knows, other than me so yeah that's pretty depressing lol. So who do you guys want of our favorite six characters to get together first? **

**I love you guys and I love reviews. **

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	4. Payback Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But who cares right? Only Stephenie owns it. But here is the real question. Who owns the Karma Sutra and fun fact did you know it was like written by monks or some shit like that and they were celibate. Kinky right.**

**A.N Wrote this chapter to she hates me by puddle of mudd be warned. You should probably put it on :)**

**Ch. 4 Payback Is A Bitch**

**BPOV**

I talked with Rose and tried to decide what the best route would be for operation Edward-Cullen-is-a-moronic-dog-and-as-such-needs-to-be-taught-a-lesson, or as we referred to it, Payback is a bitch. Catchy right?

Edward had no idea how bad he is going to get.

Unfortunately the plan was on hold until after my dad's speech in Florida.

We were staying in a nice hotel and were looking through the clothes the publicist sent up.

"You know what if I have to wear one more skirt suite I am going to burn down Jerry's house." Rose growled through her teeth.

I laughed and we left the room to meet Jazz.

I smiled at my sister and brother. I loved how close we are. Most people just don't get how stressful this life is with the moving around and the backlash on any little hiccup. It really sucks.

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la **

We arrived at the center where dad was giving his speech.

After an hour of talking about the change our country needed, he asked for the three of us to come up for photos with some of the supporters.

Jasper, Rose and I walked towards the crowd with John and three other secret service men and we stopped by the podium. There were a group of teens about our age who were standing close to the stage.

I looked around at the group in front of me and smiled. Here we go.

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la **

After two hours of smiling and girls asking if I was dating Edward Cullen, I was exhausted.

Rose however was extremely excited about the "plan".

We grabbed Jasper and told him to meet us at a little bistro.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

I smiled yep.

We sat down and Jasper sat at another table with a video camera pointed at us. I made sure not to look at him.

Rose shook her hair and started our dialog.

"So how are things with Edward." she smiled at me 'sincerely'.

"Oh Rose I really liked him but..." I trailed off with a far away look.

"But what Bella?" She leaned towards me and I had to fight the smile that wanted to come, so I hid it with fake tears.

"Oh Rose I don't know what to do. We were talking and I told him I loved him and he said that he didn't feel the same way. I mean what could I say to that?" I fake sobbed.

"I don't know, oh Bella I'm so sorry he hurt you." she patted my arm.

"And I didn't even tell you the worst part." I leaned towards Rose and stage whispered, "Rose he pulled it" I pointed towards my crotch, "out and wow."

She smiled, "Oh my Bella, was it a good size?"

I shook my head sadly and whispered, "It was so small Rose, I feel so bad for him. I mean I just cant imagine it was easy going through high school and taking showers in front of the other boys with all the teasing he must have had to endure."

Jasper waved his hand as a signal that the camera was done.

"So how did it look?" I asked.

"Well, I 'hid' it behind the menu so it would look like I was trying to be discreet." He answered with a laugh.

"Great idea Jazz!" Rose and I exclaimed in between our fits of laughter.

"So what do we do now." Jasper asked.

"I know a guy who will leak it to the press." Rose answered.

Rose and I sat on my bed and turned on the E! channel at 8 o'clock.

"And today on the daily ten a leak of Isabella and Rosalie Swan discussing Isabella's romance with Edward Cullen. You don't want to miss it."

**EPOV**

I was sitting in bed reading Atonement when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward fuck, you need to turn on the news." Emmett's laughter answered.

I sighed and turned on the t.v. Oh Bella's on what is she talking about. I turned up the volume.

"_So how are things with Edward." _

"_Oh Rose I really liked him but..." _

"_But what Bella?"_

"_Oh Rose I don't know what to do. We were talking and I told him I loved him and he said that he didn't feel the same way. I mean what could I say to that?" _

"_I don't know, oh Bella I'm so sorry he hurt you." _

"_And I didn't even tell you the worst part. Rose he pulled it out and wow."_

"_Oh my Bella, was it a good size?"_

"_It was so small Rose, I feel so bad for him. I mean I just cant imagine it was easy going through high school and taking showers in front of the other boys with all the teasing he must have had to endure."_

Oh my god. She has to be kidding me.

Emmett's laughter broke threw my panic attack.

"You so royally pissed her off. This is the funniest shit in the world. I already added to youtube and myspace.

"Are you fucking kidding this is ridiculous. I mean I say we are dating she says I have a tiny dick?"

Oh Bella Swan is going to pay.

**A.N So did you like Bella's revenge? I haven't really been getting a lot of reviews for this, but I really appreciate those of you who have been. Thank you to everyone who reviews. I haven't decided what will happen next but if you have any idea's on what you want to happen, or to tell me what you think just review. I have been thinking about sending them over seas but I can't decide where. I won't like threaten anyone for more reviews but I would appreciate it. **

**Love you all**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	5. Payback Edward Style

Disclaimer I don't own it.

A.N Yay I'm back my aunt fixed the computer.

Ch. 5 Payback Edward Style

EPOV

"Bella Swan is the devil" I mumbled on the way to another speech that my dad was giving.

"I like her." Alice replied never taking her eyes ff her text message.

My jaw hit the floor. "Alice how can you say that? I know you saw that lovely television spot! She said my dick was SMALL! I swear I will pull it out right now and you can measure all 9 ½ inches. The average -AVERAGE ALICE- is 6 or something. That is three fucking inches!" I shouted at my pixie-like sister.

Alice looked amused and slightly disgusted. Emmett looked a little shocked.

"What Emmett?" I rolled my eyes.

Your 9 ½ inches? Fuck dude I thought I was rocking this family with my 9 inches! Fuck that I am getting a penis pump today!" Emmett said as he crossed his arms and stuck out his lip.

"Would you two freaks please stop discussing your dicks please?!" Alice said with a disgusted look.

I had forgotten Alice wasn't a guy... huh.

"Sorry Ali" Emmett and I mumbled.

"And yes of course I saw it. But you really brought it upon yourself didn't you?"

"Wait I imply we are dating and she says I have a small dick and that's ok?! Alice I fail to even see what the big deal with what I implyed. I mwan I was on Seventeen's hottie list!" I said as I leaned forward in my chair.

"Edward that last sentence is why Bella Swan would be pissed that you would say that!" Alice shook her head in mock disapointment.

"Because I'm hot? I asked confused.

"No you moron because you are so self- obssesed that you don't seem to comprehend that every female doesn't ant to sleep with you. Bella is part of PETA, the World Wildlife Foundation, she's traveled to Africa, South America, the middle east, and Romania to help those less fortunate, she's traveled with Angelina Jolie to Asia to help orphans and she has gone to more rallys then I can count."

After a few moments I spoke, "I still don't see the issue."

"Man Angelina's a babe!" Emmett added dreamily.

"Ugh let me put this in lamens terms. You are a conceded-pretty boy who sleeps with anything that has a vagina and breasts, Bella is on her way to the Nobel Peace Prize. You do everything for you she does everything she can for the world. She doesn't want people to think that she is shallow, and with your record and awful attitude your looks are the only thng good about you." Alice said in one breath while reading her Cosmo.

I was stunned silent.

"Damn Alice way to be a bitch. Do me next!" Emmett said with a grin while he clapped his hands.

Whatever I am so getting back at Bella.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BPOV

I walked into Rose and my kitchen the morning after our press release.

"I aint got I aint got much to lose I've seen better days" Rose sang as she wiggled her hips and flipped a pancake.

I smiled at her back. I love my sister. We lived in New York and were going to be home for two days before the next event with my dad.

Rose turned around, "Hey babe! I am making breakfast!" Rose held up the pancakes and smiled proudly.

When we were home and weren't working, Rose worked for the BMW offices as secretary to the CEO while she finished college, then she wanted to develop new cars. I worked probono at a local law office as I worked with my law degree. I had finished high school when I was 13 from my "gifted" school and had went right to college. I was now 18 and almost had my law degree. It was awesome. When I wasn't taking college credits, online mostly now, or working I was trying to "save the world" as Charlie called it. Sometimes I dragged Rose or Jasper with but mostly I did it alone, well alone as in without family.

Our phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bells you may want to brace yourself." Jasper answered,"The press has been going crazy because they have photos of you sleeping with Jacob Black.:

Jacob was my dad's running mates son and a friend but he was also... "What?! Jacob is gay! We have never done that. He is with Embry! I mean unless someone has doctored the photo..." I trailed off.

I was silent as it hit me. Edward Cullen is such a dick!

I screamed. Rose came running in and I heard Jasper yelling in the phone line but nothing registered in my brain.

Now people think I am a whore, Edward and Jacob in a two day period. What if my foundations drop me because of the bad press. I mean PETA did that to Naomi Campbell when she wore fur and I was bringing bad press instead of focus on the reason I did what I did. I hate his gorgeous ass.

I walked out of the room in a daze and sat down. Well now I knew what I had to do.

I was crying as I dialed the number.

"Hello?" his velvet voice answered.

"Edward Cullen you are the worst human being on the planet. Do you realize what you have done? My foundations might dump me for this. My dad is going to think I lost my virginity, and now you have brought my friend into this. Why are you an idiot? How could you do this, when you started it? I hate you." I said calmly my voice breaking twice.

I waited for an answer but only got shallow breathing.

"Good bye Edward, you win I won't be retaliating, hope that ruining everything I have built for myself was worth it." I hung up as he said my name.

Now what do I do?

**A.N Yay my aunt fixed our computer so I am back! I hope you like this chapter. I know it is short but I wanted to get something out there. I love that it works! Please comment. Next is going to be a fun chapter but I don't want them to go to te club again. Any ideas?**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	6. Trippin

Disclaimer: Don't own

Ch. 6 Trippin

EPOV

I have no idea what that was about. I mean I was writing a nasty letter to Bella, and then she calls me and freaks out. I haven't even finished it yet. All I have so far is

_Dear Bella_

_I so totally hate your guts._

OK it isn't really smooth yet and I sound like a thirteen year old girl but it'll get better. My phone started ringing.

"Ello?"

"Edward congrats on the payback it is crazy mean. How did you even make that picture, I mean Jake is dating that guy. Bella is going to be so pissed!"

"Emmett what are you talking about? I haven't done anything like that, I was writing a sort of nasty letter to her."

"Really?" I could almost hear his eyebrow raise.

"One second Emmett, call waiting."

"Hello?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen how could you do this to Bella? Are you crazy? The press are having a field day! You are such a dick!" Alice screamed.

"Fuck why does everyone think I did this? Alice I was writing a letter to her I don't even know what picture you guys are talking about!" Damn what is going on?

"You. Didn't. Do. It? Oh no, Edward are you still sleeping with that psycho Lauren?"

"Noo I dumped her after she sent me that bag of pubic hair" I shuddered.

"Eww Edward that is sick. Isn't her brother like a photographer? I bet he did it. Poor Bella I wonder how she is going to fix this."

"Yeah." Why am I feeling angry and protective. Odd.

βΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣ

BPOV

I had gotten calls from everyone asking if the pictures were real. Fuck OK yes I made fun of his dick but trying to ruin everything that I try to do, being a role model for little girls was out the door completely now. My phone rang.

"No the pictures aren't real!"

"Oh I know Bella you really aren't my type." Jacob snickered.

"Jake I am so sorry! You have no idea, will you forgive me?"

"Please what are gay best friends for? I mean I always figured I'd have to pretend to take your virginity so people wouldn't think you were fridged" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Hilarious Jake, so was there another reason you called besides making me blush?"

"Actually there was. Embry and I were talking and we decided that we need a vacation, all of the drama that has been going on with the campaign and stuff so we were wondering if you wanted to come with."

I smiled, "Really Jake? Where are we going?"

"London Baby! I want to invite Rosie and Jazz too. We are going to storm London!"

"Awesome! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fuck Jake way to give me a heads up" I laughed.

"All you have to do is pack, we are staying for two weeks, I have the tickets we leave at 9 tomorrow morning."

"OK I have to go and call them lovers you Jake."

"Lovers you to Bells."

I hung up sweeeeeet! This is what I need, two weeks from that insufferable Edward Cullen.

βΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣβΣ

EPOV

I answered the phone

"Edward we are going on a trip. We leave tomorrow, I need to get out of the country." Alice answered.

"Where are we going?"

"London."

A.N Yep I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. I love everyone who reviewed the last chapter thanks guys. Anywhere particular that you want them to go just tell me. Merci beaucoup!

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


	7. London Calling!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Edward owns me sigh**

**Ch. 7 London Calling**

**A.N This chapter was inspired by the wonderful song, London Calling by the Clash loves it!**

**BPOV**

Rose, Jasper and I were ready bright and early. We had told Charlie we were leaving and had packed. Our passports were in Rose's carry-on and now we were just waiting for Jacob and Embry.

"This is so exciting, I have wanted to go back to London since we were 9!" Rose exclaimed.

"I am so excited to see the Tower of London. You know I was watching this show about the most haunted places and it was totally on there, top 5 no less." Jasper whispered the last part.

"If we see a ghost, I am pissing myself." I said seriously.

Rose and Jazz laughed.

We heard a knock on the door. Then the door opened. I had given Jacob a key as soon as we got our apartment.

"Hey lover" Jacob said as he hugged me.

"Hilarious, you know if you weren't gay I would swear you were coming on to me." I laughed.

"Well aren't we lucky then because that would just be unnecessary strain on us. Plus you snore."

"Shut up Jake, I don't snore."

"Yes you do" Rose, Jasper and Embry all answered together.

I gave them all the evil eye and flipped my hair like the preppy rich girls I had gone to private school with and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go catch our flight douche bags JFK awaits"

XOXO LONDON HERE WE COME XOXO LONDON HERE WE COME XOXO

We arrived in England fifteen hours later and I was crazy excited. Maybe it was being in a foreign country, maybe it was my friends, or maybe it was the total lack of sleep I couldn't say all I knew was that I was excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

We were grabbing a rental car when Jasper started to hum.

Embry joined in: _London calling to the faraway towns Now war is declared - and battle come down_

Jake started singing then_: London calling to the underworld Come out of the cupboard,you boys and __girls_

Rose and I belted out: _London calling, now don't look to us phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust_

Then we all sang together:

_London calling, see we ain't got no swing_

_'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing_

_CHORUS_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin_

_Engines stop running, but I have no fear_

_Cause London is drowning and I, live by the river_

_London calling to the imitation zone_

_Forget it, brother, you can go at it alone_

_London calling to the zombies of death_

_Quit holding out - and draw another breath_

_London calling - and I don't wanna shout_

_But while we were talking I saw you nodding out_

_London calling, see we ain't got no high_

_Except for that one with the yellowy eyes_

_CHORUS x2_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in_

_Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin_

_A nuclear era, but I have no fear_

_Cause London is drowning and I, I live by the river_

_Now get this_

_London calling, yes, I was there, too_

_An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!_

_London calling at the top of the dial_

_And after all this, won't you give me a smile?_

_London Calling_

_I never felt so much alike, like-a, like-a..._

The cashier looked at us like we were insane. We started laughing hysterically.

"Right, so here are your keys enjoy England."

I smiled hugely, "Thanks, we will."

We walked outside and saw a double decker bus.

"Boys, Bella and I are going to Oxford Street to do some much needed shopping, we will meet with you later at the hotel."

"Rose I don't wanna!" I whined like a three year old.

She gave me her mom eyes, shit.

"Isabella Marie Swan we haven't been here for a decade, we are going shopping right now, and if we see Twiggy you are going to run up to her with me and kiss her feet."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, this is lame."

We ran to the double decker and got on.

"People travel all over to go shopping here! Such blasphemy will not be tolerated for one more moment. If I here you complain, I will be forced to call Edward Cullen and tell him you want to have hot monkey sex with him!"

I blushed. OK yes I was pissed at him and yes he is a complete tool but god he is so pretty. I really do want to have hot monkey sex with him, but I have some morals. And it turned out that his crazy ex Lauren did the fake picture, she told the press, idiot and now she is charged with slander or something either way she is a psycho.

"Shut up Rose" I mumbled.

"Holy shit I was kidding, OOo Bellie likes Edwie! We are so going to tell him."

"If you do I will burn your closet and cut up your credit cards" I growled.

"Whoa OK pull it back in Satan" Rose laughed.

We arrived at Oxford Street and we climbed down and off the bus.

"OK first we hit Monsoon, I love it!" Rose said excitedly.

"Fine." We walked in and my jaw dropped. Wow. I grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her to a dress, no not a dress the dress. Oh My God it is beautiful. It was aqua blue and looked like it belonged to a Grecian goddess. It had a v-neck with fabric surrounding it and black beading on the bodice.(Dress on Profile it is gorgeous!)

"Well go try it on." Rose said as she picked up a gown next to mine that was cream with gold lace and black trimming it would look great on her. ( Dress on profile it is my dream dress. Sigh)

We walked into the dressing room and agreed to come out no matter how they looked.

I slipped on the dress and it felt like butter on my skin. I relished the fact that it hugged my curves perfectly. I sighed. Normally I wasn't like this in fact I thought fashion was kind of silly but this dress was perfection for me.

"Ready I called"

"Yes" Rose replied.

I walked out and my jaw dropped. Why. The. Fuck. is. Edward. Cullen. Here?!

**A.N ooo cliffy! I am so excited to do this next chapter. Lots of banter between Edward and Emmett yay!! Love it I might do it in EmPOV what do you think. If you review me, Edward Cullen will come into your room tonight and have crazy sweaty monkey sex with you. Think about it :)**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	8. Coincidences

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I do own this story. Take that!**

**Ch. 8 Coincidences**

**EPOV**

We arrived in London and the first thing Alice said was that we had to go and buy her some new clothes.

Emmett sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice you own enough clothes to open a mini mart of fashion, why do we need more?"

"We don't silly Edward, I do. I haven't been in London in forever so we must shop right now and both of you are coming with me."

"No we aren't" Emmett said as he stuck his tongue out.

Alice's eyes darkened, "Yes we are other wise I am telling Rosalie Swan that you have pictures of her all over your room."

Emmett's jaw dropped, "N-no I d-don't."

I was laughing hysterically, "Yes you do we found them under your pillow you freak."

"I hate you!" Emmett said angrily.

Pussy.

"And I will tell Bella that you go to the gay pride parade every year just to see her supporting Jacob."

Fuck how did she know about that? I don't want to deal with Russian spy Alice, so I ignored her and rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever where do you want to go?" I said.

"Hmm definitely Monsoon, right now!" Alice exclaimed.

"Allicee, why do we have to go?" Emmett whined.

"Because I have no sisters,-and no real girlfriends," She whispered the last part.

Poor Alice, we are such asses. It is really hard, when you are well known to make real friends. It is such bull shit.

We climbed into the car we had rented and Emmett jumped into the front seat screaming shotgun while he did it.

Alice smiled at his craziness.

Alice sat in the back and pulled out her i Pod and plugged it into the cigarette lighter and put on a song. Fuck it is from her she-woman-man-hater play list. Emmett began screaming the lyrics.

_Jenny came over and told me 'bout Fred_

_" He's such a hairy behemoth, " she said_

_" Dumb as a box of hammers _

_But he's such a handsome guy. "_

_And I opened up and told her 'bout Larry_

_And yesterday how he asked me to marry_

_I'm not giving him an answer yet_

_I think I can do better_

_So we laughed_

_Compared notes_

_We had a drink, we had a smoke_

_She took off her over coat_

_I kissed a girl I kissed a girl_

_So she called home to say she'd be late_

_He said he'd worried but now he feels safe_

_" I'm glad you're with your girlfriend, tell her hi for me "_

_Then I looked at you, you had guilt in your eyes_

_But it only lasted a little while_

_And then I felt your hand above my knee_

_And we laughed at the world_

_They can have their diamonds_

_And we'll have our pearls_

_I kissed a girl I kissed a girl_

_I kissed a girl, her lips were sweet_

_She was just like kissing me_

_I kissed a girl, won't change the world_

_But I'm so glad I kissed a girl_

_And we laughed at the world_

_They can have their diamonds_

_And we'll have our pearls_

_I kissed a girl_

"You know what, I much prefer Jill's I kissed a girl more then Katy Perry's" Emmett said with a far away look.

"WHAT?!" I said completely thrown, " Katy Perry's is super hot."

"Yeah but, Jill's is a real relationship, Katy just an experiment. I mean, Jill's has a story."

"You are a buffoon." I said already exasperated.

"Alice what do you think?" Emmett asked never giving up a fight.

"I like Jill's girl power thing. She is the shit. But I'd rather kiss Katy she is gorgeous." Alice said simply.

Alice had put on the Spice Girls and blared it.

Shit we need to get to the store quickly.

JILL SOBULE JILL SOBULE JILL SOBULE JILL SOBULE JILL SOBULE JILL SOBULE

We pulled in front of Monsoon and Alice began looking around and grabbing things like a tornado. She grabbed our hands and made us sit on a couch in front of her stall door.

"Stay" Alice said to us as though we were dogs.

Emmett looked at me and put his finger half an inch in front of my face.

"I'm not tooouching youuuuu" He said in a sing song voice.

"Emmett stop it, when are you going to grow up."

He put his finger closer.

"Emmett get your fucking finger out of my face! NOW!"

He just smiled like an idiot, so I did the brotherly thing and lunged at him.

I got him in a half nelson and said, "Say Uncle!"

"Never pip squeak." He grunted.

He turned us over, pinned my arms under his knees and made a gargling sound.

"Emmett don't you dare." I said giving him a death stare.

He stuck his finger in his mouth and then in my ear.

"Oh Emmett you are so fucking gross."

I put my legs around his waist and did a backwards summersult so that I was on top of him.

I heard the lock of the door by my ear and looked up.

"Bella" I whispered.

BPOV

Why in the world is Edward in a woman's dressing room in London?

"Are you stalking me Edward Cullen?" I put my hands on my hips.

"OK Bells I am coming out this dress is awesome I am so buying it, do you think that Em-" Rose cut off her sentence as she walked out her door.

She looked at me accusingly, "Why the hell are they here?"

"I was wondering that myself."

We both looked at the boys.

"Well you see the thing is," Edward began,

"We were like doing stuff," Emmett was gawking at Rose.

"You look so pretty Rose." Emmett finished his sentence.

Rose feigned annoyance but I could see that the comment pleased her.

"You look breath taking Bella" Edward whispered.

I blushed.

Alice came out of the stall a few doors down and began cussing about ingrates.

"We are over here Alice" Edward said.

"Oh there you are, Bella! What are you doing here?"

Alice and I had talked on the phone since our park meeting and were becoming fast friends.

I smiled at her, "Alice what are you doing here?" I asked as she gave me a hug.

Emmett and Edward's jaws dropped.

"Well I decided I needed to leave the states for a while and I brought along Beavis and Butthead. Bella please tell me you are buying that it is gorgeous!"

I blushed again.

"Yeah I am, I just need a reason to wear it."

"How about I take you out on the town tonight. My treat,we'll get all dolled up and see where things go."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. I was quickly learning that Alice was extremely persuasive.

"Well alright, I'll have to ask Jacob, Embry and Jasper if that's OK."

I saw something flash in her eyes as I said Jasper's name. Hmm.

"That sound's great."

We decided to meet in the lobby at eight since we were apparently staying at the same hotel.

Odd really.

**OK there is another chapter. **

**Hmm anyone else feel a little suspicious about all of the coincidences in this story.**

**You know that I don't write coincidences for no reason. **

**Oh and since I have your attention, I really would appreciate reviews. **

**I mean this story gets at least 500 hits every chapter and about 4 reviews.**

**A bit odd. I think that the more reviews the faster I'll get the next chapter out since it is already written. **

**Incentive no?**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	9. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but my cocker spaniel puppy almost got eaten by an evil Chow-Chow grr.

Ch. 9: Getting Ready

APOV

I waited in front the ice machine where I told him I would be.

"Alice" he whispered.

I spun around and smiled.

"Jasper" I whispered back.

He walked towards me and pushed me against the wall, hidden by the ice machine.

"I missed you" he said against my lips.

I felt his hand trail down my sides, he stepped closer so that his body was holding me up, while his arms were free to skim my legs that I had wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you too." I leaned my lips towards him and attacked them with his.

I moaned into his kiss and melted into his body.

"Oh Jazz I love your lips." I breathed when his lips left mine; as he kissed down my jaw.

"Mmm Alice, I love your scent, it's like vanilla and lavender, I just want to lick you," he said as he sucked on my pressure point. I felt myself moisten at his words.

"Oh Jazz" I moaned quietly. He pressed his hardness between my legs. I loved the friction and the knowledge that he was this way for me.

We heard someone coming down the hallway and we separated, and tried to quickly calm our breathing so we wouldn't be found, if it was a friend or a family member of ours.

After the footsteps passed our hiding spot I whispered, "Well our plan worked."

"Well all I had to do was call Jake and tell him about Bella needing a break, and singing London Calling over the phone and bam, totally worked." He said with a grin.

Jasper and I had started seeing each other after our parents got the nominations. We had since been having a secret affair that was so hot, it was a little hard to tell everyone about it when our siblings loved/hated each other so we kept up the pretenses of us hating each other and we had started our little plan to get them together and what better place then out of the country.

"So where are we doing tonight?" He asked while dragging his finger tips across my skin, igniting a fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, I "bumped" into Rose and Bella after your call so, we are all going to a fancy dancing place I got from the concierge that has ballroom dancing."

"Good a reason to touch you." he smiled.

I blushed, he was the only man who could make me do it; we are soul mates.

He sighed and said, "I have to get back I told them I was getting ice."

"Me too" I sighed disappointed.

He kissed me again and ran his fingers through my hair and walked off. I watched his ass, mmm mm mmm so nice.

BPOV

Shit, what am I going to do with my hair, up or down. Alice said to wear my new dress, so it'll be fancy. Fuck what do I do, I mean what if Edward doesn't like it? Wait what? I do not like him, I just have to keep telling myself. And just because my heart does little flips that doesn't mean anything.

I heard a knock and I opened the door.

"Hey doll face, we figure you would need our help." In walked Rose and Embry.

Embry pushed up his sleeves and walked towards and said, " How lucky are you that I went to hair dressing school?" Embry said with a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm the one who came up with the idea and bought the flower."

"You also forgot your curler, which by the way how the hell did you do that?"

I shook my head at their bickering and put my fingers between my lips and whistled.

They looked at me appalled.

"May I know what you are going to do?"

"Not yet."

They sat me down and made me face away from the mirror. Embry on my hair and Rose on my make up. I sat for 45 minutes before I was allowed to look.

I looked at my reflection and didn't recognize myself.

My eyes were smoky with grays and black and looked extremely sexy. Rose had given me blood red lips that made my already full lips look more kissable.

My hair was in soft curls and looked silky and touchable. He gave me a part and had pinned some curls to one side and on the other was a blue lily and matched my dress and for some odd reason made my eyes pop.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Yep our work is done." Rose said with a grin.

"And while the lame heteros are at the restaurant, Jacob and I are going to go watch a movie."

I smiled. (Nick my best bud who happens to be gay always calls me a hetero, he thinks it is hilarious)

Only 15 minutes till we have to meet them, why am I nervous like a girl going on her first date?

**A.N I know evil to end it there but, I really needed to just set it up because the next chapter is going to be crazy long like 14 pages, so far, and a Lemon OOo yeah that is right. And apparently the way to get reviews is to promise to update quickly so if I get 20 reviews this chapter, I will update tomorrow, if not, I am going to wait a few days, maybe work on my other story then update. I love everyone who reviewed, oh and I have been thinking about putting up my fav review in my Authors Note, at the end because some are so funny and random. If that is OK with you, whoever reviews, please just put like an OK thing in there. I can keep it anonymous is you want also. I just want to share why I love you all so much.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	10. Dates and Lemons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but whatever I can't think of anything clever.**

**Ch. 10 Dates and Lemons. Part One.**

**A.N At bottom**

**EPOV**

We were waiting for Jasper, Rose and Bella. I felt like a teenager picking up his first date. Alice looked excited, and Emmett looked like how I was feeling.

He may throw up soon.

The door bell rang and out walked Rose, who looked lovely and Jasper looking debonair, but I only had eyes for Bella. She was gorgeous, her hair was soft and angelic and all I wanted was to be able to call her mine.

OK yes, I had a big thing for Bella Swan, I had since the first time I had met her when we were 12 at our private school. I made a rude comment and she rubbed my nose in dirt, literally. Since that day I had been secretly smitten.

When I had said that Bella was mine, even if it was a lie and to the press it felt so right, I had felt so happy that I was smiling the whole time. I knew it, I was a goner.

They walked over to us and Bella smiled.

"We are going to be civil to each other because this idiotic feud is just dumb, hence the idiocy. We will be cordial and no offensive comments(she looked at Emmett) Yes?" Alice said sweetly.

Jasper smiled like he had won the lottery, Emmett was still in shock of Rosalie I suppose so he just nodded, Rose was smiling and sneaking side glances at Emmett, and Bell nodded calmly but looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Jasper would you care to escort me?" Alice asked with a secret grin, odd.

He rolled his eyes a bit but smiled and cradled her arm in his.

"Come on Cullen" Rose said and she smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"Bella I" I began.

"Edward I know you didn't do it, and thank you for not acting childish to my retaliation, I appreciate your maturity."

I smiled, I never planned on sending the lame letter, and was glad.

◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•

**BPOV**

We arrived at Classique and started to the door, the boys held the doors and we entered the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the host asked.

"Yes, it is under Alice Cullen." Alice said happily, Jasper looked happy hmm. Maybe there is something going on.

The boys guided us to the table and we ordered. We ate and then sat silently.

Jasper was smiling a sly smile and stood, "Alice may I have this dance."

She blushed and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a few dancers were. They began gliding together. Something is definitely going on there.

"Come on Rose let's show these pussy's how to dance."

"only if I can lead."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled finally, Rose has been crushing bad on Emmett forever.

Edward and I sat awkwardly. I looked into his green eyes and got lost before I knew what I was doing...

I took a deep breath, "Edward would you like to dance?"

He smiled hugely and got up gracefully. He took my hand from the table and kissed it, I blushed.

We walked to the floor and he swung me around slowly so I was facing him.

He took my hand and we danced.

It was perfect. We danced and I looked into his eyes.

"Bella, I never hated you, I never even disliked you." Edward began.

I smiled, "Me either, I think most of how I behaved was an act. What can I say you bring out the best in me."

He chuckled. I rested my head on his chest and I could feel his hard muscles, smell his intoxicating perfume. I felt like Cinderella when she dances with the prince. So this is Love was playing in my mind.

He put his lips by my war and whispered, "Bella you are the most wonderful woman I have ever known."

I smiled against him.

"Your not so bad yourself."

I looked up and gazed into his emeralds something in them made me want to tell him something I had been denying for as long as I had known him.

"Edward I think that I-"

At that moment Alice came and jumped next to me.

Edward looked murderous, "Yes Alice?"

"We are leaving and are going to go play a game at the hotel."

I shook the clouds from my head and came back to reality.

"Great lets go."

I grabbed Alice and walked to the door. Everyone had paid so the host smiled warmly at us.

Too close Bella, do you want him to think your crazy? Idiot.

◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•

We got to the hotel, and I leaned towards Alice, "Is it OK if I switch into pajamas? I really need to get comfortable."

She smiled, "Yes but no holey t's"

I laughed. "Agreed."

Alice turned to our little group, "Everyone meet in my room in fifteen OK? Bella wants to get comfy."

I blushed, Edward had a glazed look in his eye. Weirdo.

◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•

I got to my room and walked into the shower. I scrubbed off my body, and put on deodorant and went to my dresser. I grabbed out my blue tank top with the built in bra and my blue shorts that I had been planning on wearing tonight. They were silky and made my skin feel caressed. I loved them.

I walked to Alice's room and knocked.

Alice opened it and smiled, "Cute Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah, I just got them and they are really comfortable, should I change?"

"No you look beautiful."

I walked in. Everyone was already there. Edward's jaw dropped.

5 bonus points for Bella.

"So what are we doing?"

"We are playing, I've never."

Alice pulled out a few bottles of peach schnapps.

"So who starts, oldest youngest?"

"Hmm youngest." Alice replied.

Great.

We sat in a circle, "I've never played naked twister."

I knew Rose had, I was surprised when everyone but Edward and I took a shot.

"Gross, you guys."

"Mine turn." Alice sang, "I have never masturbated with a vibrator."

rose and I both grabbed a shot.

"BELLA!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward yelled together.

I blushed, "Rose and I bought two on my 18th."

"Bella tell them where it is."

"In my bag" I mumbled.

"What I couldn't hear you." Alice grinned.

"IN MY FUCKING BAG! SHIT."

"Wow." Edward whispered.

Rose and Emmett were laughing. Jasper looked appalled. Edward was adjusting himself and Alice was grinning like a madman.

How embarrassing, will my cheeks ever not be red?

Rose smiled, "I have never punched a fashion designer in the face."

Great, I grabbed another shot.

"Really Bella" Edward said.

"Who" Alice almost shouted in her thrill voice.

"Umm, Jacques Hill." (I made him up)

"Oh My God Bella, the man who designed Naomi Campbell's closet?!"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Why the hell would you do that."

"I was with PETA and he came up to me and spit at my feet saying animals must die for fashion, so I decked him"

"Got arrested too, but he dropped the charges because his mother called him about spitting at a lady." Jasper snickered.

"Shut up you guys."

Edward smiled, "I have never had sex."

Everyone picked up a shot except for me. I'm sure my jaw was never coming off the floor.

"You haven't?" I whispered.

"Nope." He popped his lips on the p.

"Yep Eddie here is waiting for 'the right woman'" Emmett snickered.

"Then why..." I trailed off.

"Because if I go out for drinks with a girl that means I am banging her according to the press."

"Because he is so handsome." Alice said as she pinched Edward's cheeks. Well someone is on their way to complete drunkenness.

"I have never kissed any of my sisters." Jasper said.

Emmett took a shot and so did Alice.

"ALICE?"

"OK so Bella and I hung out at school, the private one you know, and we stole some vodka once and one thing led to another and we made out." She rushed.

"Alice was my first kiss." I inserted.

"That is so messed up." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

Emmett smiled and said, "I have never had a sexual fantasy about Edward."

I grabbed one quickly and gulped it down.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW WHEN YOU BOUGHT THE 'EDWARD' VERSION OF THAT VIBRATOR THAT YOU WERE IMAGINING HIM!!" Rose screamed and I was drunk enough to not care.

"Really?" Edward looked triumphant. He leaned towards me and whispered, "I think about you too Bella."

I was just drunk enough to lean into him and breathed, "I only think about you."

"OK horn dogs time to do karaoke!" Alice yelled.

"Where did you get a karaoke machine?" I asked.

"I bought it" she said as if I was mentally challenged.

"Bella first I get to pick your song." Rose shouted.

I had too many drinks to care.

EPOV

Bella's music started, and she started singing:

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me happy honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

She started running her arms up her arms and looked me in the eye. I am in deep shit.

_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me_

_Think I would die_

_If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see_

_Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees_

_I'd do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

She pointed at me.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

That was the hottest thing ever given the recent revelations.

**OK so I asked for 20 I got 4. Ouch guys that hurt lol. So I decided to split up Dates and Lemons. That is right the Lemon will be in the next chapter, but I am going to wait. I have it finished, if you guys want the Lemon tonight, then I am asking for 20 again. I mean, I don't think it is a lot, hell I'd be crazy happy with 10. I love you guys.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	11. Dates and Lemons Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this Lemon.**

**A.N OK horny women are my new favorite things ever. That is right this chapter is pure Lemon. Let's begin I'm sure people just skipped over this anyway.**

**APOV**

Everyone had left my room besides Jasper. He was lying on my bed propped up on his elbows. After they were gone I had put on my real pajamas which were a button down white shirt Jasper had given me that smelled like him, and a pair of my favorite little boy shorts that were stripped pink and black.

As I put away the karaoke machine and the bottle of liquor I noticed Jasper looking at me. He was gazing at me so closely that I was becoming fidgety with my arousal.

"Sooo, that went well." I said.

"Mm hmm." He replied his blue eyes probing into me.

"Yep, yep, yep." I was pacing around the room trying to ignore his heated glances.

"Alice." He whispered.

I stood still and looked into his eyes.

"Yes" my voice sounded deeper to me.

"I think," He began as he stood up from the bed and walked towards me, "That I have waited long enough to touch you. What do you think?"

"I think your right." I breathed as he stopped in front of me.

"Good." He leaned towards me quickly and captured my mouth with his.

He walked me backwards till I felt the vanity at my legs. He picked me up and sat me down on it. Our faces level and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I kissed him feverishly and wrapped my hands in his thick blond hair. I pulled hard as his tongue enter my mouth, fucking my tongue.

He moaned.

His fingers danced along my skin, skimming my ribs, my arms, the sides of my breasts, but never touching where I wanted him to the most.

He pulled away from my mouth for air, but his lips didn't leave my body.

He sucked on my neck's pressure point, inciting moans and pants from me.

He traveled lower, nipping at my collar bone, lowering the collar of my shirt.

Then he finally started sucking on my nipple through my shirt as I put my palms flat on the vanity and arched my body closer to his warm mouth.

I felt him flick my nipple and bite down softly on it, earning a slight growl from me.

He pulled back his lips and I saw a large wet spot covering my nipple. The fabric was now see through, so when he blew on my nipple I saw it stand at attention, searching for his warm mouth.

He switched to the other one and did the same thing. I threw my head back and started grinding into his prominent arousal which I could feel between my legs.

He left my nipple and kissed his way back to my lips and kissed them hard.

"It has been to long since I tasted you." He said as he bit my lip softly.

I felt his hand slowly travel down my stomach and through the top of my panties. His fingers grazed my lips and he moaned against my neck.

"So wet." he whispered.

He slowly, excruciatingly pulled down my underwear and dropped to his knees. I saw him take a deep breath before I felt his warm tongue licking my lips. I started panting.

He dipped between them and licked his way up and then down, barely touching my clit.

My hips jutted out to meet his face but he had his hands on it so he held me down.

"Alice you need to hold still you understand?" He asked his voice husky which made me wetter.

"Yes." I whispered, though I was panting I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs.

"Good"

He released one side of my hips and quickly entered me with his finger, I yelped in surprise.

He dipped his head and took my clit in his mouth, slightly nibbling it and earning a scream from me.

He began sucking as he put in another finger, then another.

I started shaking knowing I was close.

He began moving my fingers as he flicked my clit.

Then my eyes shut and my muscles clamped around his fingers, then lights began exploding behind my eyes.

I shouted his name and rocked my hips.

I could feel his eyes on me as I came down from my cloud.

I was breathing hard and his breath seemed to matched. He stood up and thrust his tongue into my mouth, dominating my own.

I put my feet flan on his hips and slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them.

He growled.

He grabbed my hips and brought them to the edge.

He looked me in the eye as he thrust into me. I moaned. I loved feeling him inside of me. My muscles clamped around him, securing him in me.

He bit my shoulder as he started moving slowly. I started meeting his thrusts with me own increasing the tight coil already growing in my abdomen.

I tightened my legs around him trying to get him even deeper and I threw me head back allowing him more access to my neck.

He put one hand on the side of my hip and put the other between us, rubbing my clit.

I felt my muscles tighten for a second time and I yelled Jasper's name and other incoherent words as I came.

He came right after me as I felt him twitch inside of me.

"Alice, Alice, Alice" he whispered as he came back down from his high.

I put my hands on his sweaty back and kissed his forehead.

"Wow." He whispered

"Yeah wow."

**A.N OK so according to my computer program this is a four page lemon. Nice, longest one I have ever written. I really only like writing Edward and Bella but it was way way way too soon to do that, you know. Plus I promised a reviewer no drunk lemons and Bella will be nursing a hangover tomorrow. Super funny. It is probably one of my favorite chapters, because it is in EMPOV lol. I laughed the whole time I wrote it. Oh and major thanks to all the reviewers. As the writer I really love and NEED feedback nice or not so nice it helps me write, to try to be better. Please review. I am finished with the next chapter and all I as is for some reviews. **

**Thanks**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	12. Loving Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a miniature version of an Asian tea garden though. It is flipping sweet! :)**

**A.N I hate when people think Emmett is dumb, it is incredibly annoying to me. I love Em! :)**

**Ch.12 Loving Yourself**

**EMPOV**

I woke up feeling great. Yes I had drank the most last night but I still felt great. Since I had turned 21 I had begun to notice that it took quite a bit of alcohol to get me drunk. Which is good because really I am a bit obnoxious as is, I can only imagine.

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Man Rose had looked super hot last night. I swear, her legs go for days.

I jumped out of the shower and began doing push ups and sit ups. I had learned that doing a bit of exercise out of the shower does a lot of work. Plus you can't do it in the bathroom because you have to keep good balance other wise you hit the floor and get knocked out cold, then your brother comes in the bathroom to piss and calls the paramedics while you are lying there naked.

Not a good way to start the day, believe me.

I finished and started brushing my teeth. I began humming Britney's Toxic. That song is so damn catchy.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a muscle tee and a pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror to make sure my curly hair was in place. I put some Hair Hemp I had bought in it to try and keep it from fucking around. Sometimes it sucks having curly hair because it fros out. So annoying. (**A.N this is me in the morning seriously. I have crazy curly hair and all I have to say is if your hair is straight appreciate it please.)**

I went to my bedside table and called Alice.

"Hello" she sounded groggy, interesting.

"Alice! What are the plans for today chickadee?"

"Ugh Emmett it is seven in the morning go to sleep."

Grr, sometimes the pixie is so boring.

I hung up the phone and opened the drawer, pulling out my book.

I read the cover.

_Jane Eyre_

_Charlotte Brontë_

I sighed in my happiness. Thanks to the imbeciles running the press I was portrayed as an idiot and playboy. Please. I had read Jane Eyre more times then I could count.

I had memorized most of it and when I answered my phone I read aloud instead of saying hello.

"Life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity, or registering wrongs."

"Emmett why are you singing Jane Eyre?" Edward answered with a laugh.

"Shut up I was not singing."

"It sounded sing song-y to me."

"I hate you."

"Now Emmett use your words. I'm coming to room right now and I wanted to make sure you were decent."

"Yes I am, oh except for the dead hooker in the corner, she was here when I got the room yesterday."

"Did you touch her?"

"No, I poked her with a stick to make sure she was dead though. You know the cleaning crew really should be ashamed."

"I know what you mean, I found a Twinkie wrapper in my room."

"Oh the audacity. Dead hookers and Twinkie wrappers, ridiculous. Edward I have to go."

"But I am coming over now."

"Fine but to quote Jane, "I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will, which I now exert to leave you."

"Nice job."

I hung up and flipped on my stomach engrossed in Jane's strength, what a turn on.

I got up when I heard the knock.

I bowed to Edward and he rolled his eyes.

He sat on my bed and I looked at him.

"To sit on my bed you must kiss me."

"Emmett I am not gay, would you stop that. You know the rest of the world thinks I am a man whore."

"Doesn't matter I know the truth."

"Emmett are you insane."

"Psychologically? Perhaps but I am not insane in the belief that you have homosexual tendencies and I love you anyway. Now make my dreams come true lover boy."

"You are a freak. Not only am I straight, and possibly in Like with someone but you are also my brother, that is incest my dear fellow."

"OOo you are in like with someone are you. I bet it is Bella." I had known for a while that Edward had feelings for her and who could blame him. She was wonderful. I loved to tease her and see her blush and then that Irish-like anger came out and she was red and screaming. Hilarious.

"Nuh un" Edward said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Mature Eddie. OOo Eddie likes Bella, Eddie likes Bella, Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g

First come like then comes love then comes crazy humping glove." shit I couldn't think of anything that rhymes with love.

"Humping glove?"

"Yes silly virgin. Humping Glove it is... a condom." Nice one Emmett, it even makes scenes.

"Fuck you Emmett." He stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"There you go making promises again." I said before he slammed the door.

Silly Edward.

I wonder how Bella feels?

**BPOV**

Oh. Shit. I am dying.

My head is going to come off my body and explode. At least that's what I was hoping for.

Ugh.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. It flashed 10 at me. OK good I hadn't slept the day away and my head was going to pound off my neck soon so that was something to look forward to.

I got up and headed to take a shower. I turned the light on and instantly regretted it.

"Ow" I said out loud.

I turned on the water and the sound of the drops hitting the tile reverberated in my ears.

"Ow."

I went in and let the water wash away the drunk smell. Eww this is so disgusting. I am never drinking schnapps again. It tasted gross and it made me feel like shit, no a mushroom growing in shit.

I turned of the water after washing my hair and walked to the mirror.

oh. dear. God. Why do I look like the ugly fairy came and kissed me on both cheeks last night?

I chuckled at myself and then regretted it. My ears started ringing. I need aspirin.

I walked into my room and put on my favorite jeans that I had sown a triangle of fabric to make them bell bottoms and my Give hugs not bullet holes t-shirt.

Then I heard a knock on my door, no not knock a pounding. Who the fuck is bugging me?

I opened the door and saw Emmett holding a danish, cup of coffee, and a bag.

I tried to smile but it hurt, "Hey Em" I whispered.

"HELLO BELLA DEAR IT WOULD APPEAR THAT YOU HAVE A HANGOVER MAY I COME IN?" He boomed.

I covered my ears and stepped aside.

He laughed loudly and walked in.

"Emmett please if you value my head whisper."

He smiled and whispered, "OK only if you blush."

I did. Idiot blood filled cheeks.

I smiled at him and asked, "Is that for me?"

"yes both of them are. And so is what is in this here bag." He waved the bag in my face.

I peeked in and saw the most glorious thing ever.

"Aspirin?" I felt teary eyed.

He laughed quietly, "You act like I proposed to you."

I flung myself at him and kissed his cheek, "You are the best Em."

"I know" he chuckled.

"So when do I get the thank you sex?" he grinned at me as I put the aspirin in my mouth and took a swig of my coffee.

I started to choke.

"Kidding Bella." he laughed as he pounded my back.

Emmett got off the bed, and started walking around the room. He opened my bag,

"No Emmett NO!" I screamed.

He looked in it. And started laughing hysterically.

"Hello Edward." he laughed.

Oh. NO.

I buried my face in the pillows.

"Bella, Bella masturbation is perfectly natural, I myself masturbate at least ten times a day."

"Emmett shut up."

"I mean there is nothing more natural then making yourself feel good."

"Emmett. Shut. Up."

"Plus every time you masturbate, you are having sex with someone you love."

"EMMETT! SHUT! UP!!"

He laughed at me.

**That Darn Emmett! That Darn Emmett! That Darn Emmett! That Darn Emmett! That Darn Emmett! **

**EPOV**

I looked around my room and sat thinking. I wonder what Bella's doing.

Probably sleeping off her major hangover, ha ha.

I smiled thinking about her sleeping, me sleeping beside her, moving her hair from her face as she smiled in her sleep.

I sighed. Wait did I just sigh? I am a man. A big strong man. I did a Tim Allen impersonation and beat my chest a little.

Yeah, I am a man.

.

..

...

I wonder what Bella's doing.

That's it we are semi-friends now and I think she likes me if what she said last night while she was liquored up is true.

I got up and decided to go to her room.

As I stepped over to Bella's door and her scream Emmett's name.

If that mother fucker is molesting Bella, I will rip his head off and burn the remains and claim insanity.

I knocked and Bella shouted at Emmett and I heard him laughing. The door unlocked and there stood a very flustered Bella. Her beautiful cheeks were a deep scarlet and I could see the anger in her eyes.

Good Emmett's in trouble.

I smiled at her and was about to say something when she yelled towards the room, "What is it with you Cullen men and bothering me?! Can't I have five fucking minutes alone?!"

I put my hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

She groaned and stepped aside.

I heard her mumbling something about invasion of privacy.

I looked at Emmett and he had his behind his back.

"Hello _**Edward**_," he said with obvious humor in his tone. Why was he stressing my name?

"Emmett."

I looked at Bella and she was blushing furiously.

What did I miss?

**A.N What's going on my lovely ladies and gentlemen? Soo, I have a poll up on my profile on where you guys want them to go next, Vote or Die or Live your vote whatever they are saying now a days lol. Also thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! As previously stated I love horny women now lol. Alright lovelies, Review, Review REVIEW! :) Also I'm not sure if I have a Beta yet lol, but this part has been done for a while so I decided to post it.**

**Love**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	13. Buckingham

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I will own the movie the day it comes out ;)**

**Big heaps of love and adoration to my three amazing Betas eddie.always.wins, happy-alice, and Asianwannabe13 I love you guys for all your help! They are making this story better one chapter at a time.**

Ch. 13: Buckingham Palace

EPOV

Emmett was laughing and he couldn't stop. What in the world is with this guy?

"Alright, so anyways, I was going to call Alice and I thought that I would ask you if you wanted to come with us, when we do... whatever it is that we will be doing," I said as I looked at Bella.

"Umm, that wasn't vague at all" Bella laughed. Then she looked in Emmett's direction and gave a terrifying glare. My eyes widened and I looked at Emmett.

He quickly put his hand behind his back and burst out laughing. What a freak.

BPOV

I listened to Edward's awkward rambling. He is so adorable, in a stalker kind of way. I had been thinking about him since we danced and I think my heart was warming to his eccentric, arrogant ways.

Then I looked at Emmett and he had my vibrator. I am going to kill that little, well big, fucktard.

He was waving it around and pretending to give it a blow job while rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

I glared at him and blushed. From embarrassment or anger I wasn't quite sure.

Edward turned as Emmett put it behind his back smiling angelically. He is evil.

Edward turned back to me as he shrugged, thank God he was letting this go.

"Anyways, I'll just try to ignore the escaped mental patient behind me, so what do you think?" Edward said with a crooked grin. Jeez is he gorgeous.

But who am I to decide for our group? I mean I can't decide if anyone will want to do whatever Alice wants.

"Sure," I smiled. Wait what. Dumb Bella.

APOV

Edward called and said I got to pick where we were going, no strings attached. Well those weren't his exact words but whatever.

"Yay! I get to pick. Ok, hmm, I pick Buckingham Palace! Prince William is a babe. I hope to god that he is there. He is so yummy. Got to go! Bye!"

Jasper looked at me sadly and I gave him a questioning look.

"Do you think Prince William is hotter than me?"

Oh, my god. My man is an emotional chick.

I smiled at his absurdness. "Jazzy, no one is sexier than you." I leaned down and kissed him.

He smiled at me.

So easy to please.

EPOV

We pulled up in front of the Palace and got out.

"No way! Rose, Alice, Bella! Look! It's the guards! Oh no way! I am going to make them move," Emmett said.

"No you won't," Rose responded condescendingly.

"I bet I can," Emmett said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I bet you fifty bucks that you can't and that I can."

They shook hands and gave each other a competitive look. Damn when are these two going to stop with their crazy angry foreplay?

RPOV

I watched Emmett walk up to the guards and stick his tongue out.

They stared past him.

Emmett put on a fake Schwarzenegger voice, "Oh I see how it is. You girly men are intimidated. Can you do this?"

He ripped off his shirt. Bella blushed, Alice rolled her eyes and I just stared at his muscles. He is so gorgeous.

Emmett bent down on the side walk and started doing push ups one handed.

Even though it was fifty degrees and there was a slight drizzle I started fanning myself and I felt like I was about to drool.

The guards stared right past him.

He hopped up after he counted to two hundred and said calmly. "Can you do that you English Muffins?"

They ignored him.

He walked back to our group while putting on his shirt and I felt a strange mixture of happiness and disappointment. I was going to win our bet but he was putting his shirt back on. Why couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer like Jamaica, or Mexico, or a nudist beach?

He walked up and stood next to me, grumbling.

"Let me show you how a pro does it." I said with a smug grin.

"They have to move their bodies, not just their eyes!" Emmett yelled after me.

I walked up to the guards and smiled. "Boys, I am having a serious problem. You see, my bra strap just broke and I have no idea what to do."

They looked at me.

That's right boys, my eyes are up here. Ugh men.

"Do you think one of you could help me? I'm alone and I have no idea where the nearest lingerie shop is." I stuck my bottom lip out.

One of the guard's eyes glazed over, and he smiled and pointed down the street.

I turned towards my group."That's right! Who's the man? I am!"

Emmett looked stunned and Bella was snickering.

"That's right! Swan's kick so much Cullen ass." Bella was full on laughing now.

Alice smiled. "Want to make a bet, Bella? I bet that I can get the guard right over there to help me out. What do you say, chickadee?"

"I say, I could beat you and Edward."

Edward looked alarmed.

BPOV

Oh shit did I just say that? What was I thinking, I'm not athletic like Emmett and definitely not sexual enough like Rose. What was I going to do?

"You are so on. Edward, you first."

Edward walked up to the guard hesitantly and cleared his throat.

"Right, so where are the bathrooms?" he said.

The guard stared past him.

"Umm you know it is very rude to ignore someone who is talking to you."

The guard kept staring past him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards us.

JPOV

This is so childish.

"Edward that was completely pathetic, let me show you how a real Cullen does it," Alice said as she danced towards the poor guard. I really felt bad for him- I could almost feel the annoyance that seemed to be flowing from him.

"Hello good sir, did you know that I am Prince William's new girlfriend?" Alice said with a horrible fake English accent.

She is so adorable.

He didn't respond and she frowned.

Dropping the fake accent she growled, "Fine, could you point me to the gift shop?"

He kept looking towards the road.

Alice began to walk away, she turned and said, "You know, in all the stories I have read, when there is a damsel in distress, the English gentleman always helps her out. You suck."

I smiled at her, and she buried her face in my coat as I patted her back trying to calm down her disappointment.

Alice looked up at me and smiled, her eyes showing her thanks, then she looked towards Bella. "Go ahead, Swan, do your worst."

BPOV

Okay, I can so do this. I have to do something. Damn all I can think about is Edward.

I looked at the guard and smiled awkwardly, "I know you are like busy, guarding the castle and all. But I could really use your help."

He looked past me.

"Ok see I was going to ask you to move but I mean that's dumb and I really need to talk to someone and it isn't like you will tell anyone, right? Right," I answered myself, since I knew he wouldn't.

"See here is the thing," I looked back at my group of friends. They all had incredulous looks on their faces. "See the guy with all those people, the one with the bronze hair and green eyes? Yeah I think I may be in love with him, but I am so scared. He has like this like player reputation, but he said that he is a virgin. He is arrogant and sweet, smart and dumb, he is like a conundrum. I just don't know what I should do. I think he likes me, but I'm scared." I finished my story in a whisper. The truth was now out there to this random stranger.

He looked past me but it was almost like his face had softened.

I sighed. "Thanks for listening, I just needed to get that off my chest," I whispered sincerely.

I turned around and slipped on the wet cement and it started to come towards me face.

Then I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked behind me and the guard had his arms around me.

"Give him a chance," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes as I stood my ground and leaned up to him and kissed his cheek whispering, "Thank you so much."

EPOV

I watched as Bella kissed the guard after he had caught her.

Jealousy flared in my chest and I got the odd feeling that I needed to go to her throw her over my shoulder and punch the guard in the face.

Nice Edward, way to go caveman, she isn't yours.

My heart was filled with an odd combination of jealousy, anger, chivalry and something that was freaking me out.

It felt a lot like... love.

"Well damn, apparently Englishmen are gentlemen. Well, okay Bella, what do you want to do later? Since you won." Alice said with a huge grin as Bella made her way back to us.

I looked closely at Bella, she had a slight blush, but her eyes were clear. No lust or anything.

The angry green monster in my chest quieted and I smiled. I could make her glaze over and blush beet red.

God I wish I could do that right now.

She smiled, "Well I don't know, how about a club?"

"Fuck yeah, I thought you were going to pick something boring like cutting coupons or something," Emmett said.

"Cutting coupons? You are so strange Emmett," Bella said with an eye roll.

"Although, after this morning, I probably shouldn't buy your innocent girl routine."

"Emmett I will boil you from the inside and leave no evidence," Bella growled.

What is going on with them?!

BPOV

We got back to the hotel and I had messages.

Bella,

Embry got called home because he was offered to do

Angelina's hair.

Thanks for the recommendation, Bells!

Right, if Embry doesn't quit taking my note he will

be going home alone.

That's what I thought. Anyway have fun, Lover.

Jake

and

Embry

Well that sucks. I have barely seen them and we have been here what, two days?

"Jake and Embry left," I said to the group.

"Well that's lame. Oh well come on I'll have to do your hair myself," Rose responded.

"OOOH, I want to help!" Alice was jumping up and down.

I laughed at her and we hooked our arms and walked into my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been poked, prodded, waxed and possibly impregnated. It was awful.

"Your done," Alice sang.

"Thank goodness," I sighed.

I looked in the mirror. Okay, it was worth it. My hair was in a twist with bits of gold that matched my dress. The heels were comfortable and pretty, but I couldn't walk, and the dress was sexy.

It was black with god accents.

I loved it.

Somewhere between the wax and plucking Rose and Alice had gotten ready.

We walked out of the room and into the elevator.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight!" Alice exclaimed.

And I believed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the club and walked up to the bouncer. He unhooked the rope and we walked in.

It was dark with red flashing lights, giving it a sexy atmosphere.

"Okay, so who wants a drink?" Emmett yelled over the loud music.

"I want a Knock Me Down and a Fuck Me," Rose said with a smile.

"What?" Emmett spluttered.

"It's Malibu Rum, Southern Comfort, Amaretto, Grenadine and OJ!" Rose laughed.

"Right."

"And Bella wants a Wet Pussy." she said looking at Edward.

My jaw dropped. Edward looked dazed. Emmett laughed and Alice said she would take one too.

The boys walked away and I looked at Rose, stupefied.

"What the hell?" I nearly screamed.

"What? You like Edward, don't deny it. The best part about drinking is that you can order the dirtiest sounding one and play it off like you just love it," Alice answered for her while Rose nodded.

"You two are insane."

The boys put our drinks down on our table and sat.

Edward was squished next to me at our booth.

"Alright tonight, as you all know, is Fan-FUCKING-tastic at Mood, so we will be playing all our favorite innuendo-filled songs. Enjoy!" the DJ screamed into the microphone.

Shit.

"And our first is that old classic for the ladies."

The beginning of I Touch Myself started to play.

"It's Bella and Edward's song!" Emmett laughed.

I blushed. Edward grinned.

I took my shot and slammed it down. This is going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose and Emmett were dancing by the time Alice pulled Jasper to the dance floor.

I felt like I was being electrocuted. Edward kept glancing at me and smiling. The dirty songs were definitely doing their job because, I don't think that it would be possible to be more turned on right now then I was at the moment.

I kept looking at Edward's strong jaw, the subtle five o'clock shadow, and his lips.

Oh, his lips. He was so wonderful. All I wanted to do was put my hands on his face, kiss, and lick his lips.

I started to feel over-heated, and I took another shot, which was probably a bad idea because with that shot, my inhibition flew out the window.

If Edward gave me so much as a tiny sign that he wanted me to kiss him, I would.

He turned towards me and his eyes darkened at my eyes.

I'm sure he could see the lust written all over my face, as I licked my lips.

"Bella," he whispered.

He started to lean towards me and I got excited.

He was so close to me and I started to feel excitement course threw my veins, my body reacting to what it had wanted for so long.

He was an inch away when...

"Bella, Edward, let's go, the drunker they get, the more grab ass they try to play, and I'm pretty sure Emmett and Rose are about to kill someone."

I groaned in exasperation. Can't a girl get a fucking kiss?

I stood up and Edward sounded like he growled. Well, at least I'm not the only sexually repressed one.

We walked to the doors and waited for the three cabs that were coming.

Emmett and Rose were... fucking with their eyes. Jasper and Alice were about to jump each other and I stood awkwardly next to Edward waiting for the chance to run to my room... for some self love.

I blushed at my thoughts, great I am a virgin sex fiend.

The cabs pulled up and no one wanted to be in the same car as the other couples so we split up.

The cab driver started to drive and I leaned forward, "Could you put on the radio?"

He nodded and turned the nob.

Don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind.

R. Kelly's voice screamed out from the speakers.

I rubbed my legs together and said, "Change it please."

Hey, your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it when I dream. I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on.

Buckcherry growled threw the radio.

"Change it," Edward looked pained.

Let me lick you up and down, till you say stop. Let me play with your body, baby make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do, cuz tonight baby I want to get freaky with you.

"Just turn it off," Edward and I said together.

We sat in the quiet car, and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Finally, we pulled up to the hotel and we jumped out of the car. We walked to the elevator quickly, punched the button and waited impatiently.

We smiled at each other as we separated. Apparently, we both had dates in our rooms.

**A.N There we are what did you guys think? I personally loved this chapter and I had super help from eddie.always.wins, she wrote some of my personal favorite lines and came up with the whole Emmett trying to move the guards thing. Hilarious. I love my betas and I love my readers. The question is do you love me? Ok next chapter I'm thinking possible lemon, haven't decided what do you think?**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	14. Sex and Candy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, But today is my birthday, so I decided to post this Lemon real quick.**

**A.N This is what went down while Bella was busy fighting sexual tension. Major thanks to my Beta eddie.always.wins**

**Ch.14 Sex and Candy**

**RPOV**

The sexual tension was killing me, and it wasn't even mine!

Well OK, it was partially mine, but there is only so much of Emmett's hand on my thigh that I could take with Bella and Eddie's sick foreplay dance of I don't like you even though I masturbate to you.

Please.

"Emmett, let's dance." I said grabbing his hand from my thigh.

We got to the middle of the dance floor by the time they started a new song.

Hangin' round downtown by myself

And I had so much time

To sit and think about myself

And then there she was

Like double cherry pie

Yeah there she was

Like disco superfly

Emmett winked at me and I put my arms around his neck. Our bodies started to grind against each other. We moved together and he started to sing the lyrics. Ok this man knows the lyrics to my favorite song.

I may be in love.

I smell sex and candy here

Who's that lounging in my chair

Who's that casting devious stares

In my direction

Mama this surely is a dream

Our bodies moved together like they were meant for each other. I leaned my head on his strong shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was crisp and clean like fresh linen, with the subtle hint of man. I sighed into his skin.

Hangin' round downtown by myself

And I had too much caffeine

And I was thinkin' 'bout myself

And then there she was

In platform double suede

Yeah there she was

Like disco lemonade

Emmett spun me from his body and then pulled me back. I laughed like a little girl and smacked his arm.

"You could have given me a warning, sometimes Emmett, I wonder about your sanity."

"I only lose it around you Rose." He whispered over the calm beats of Marcy Playground.

I smell sex and candy here

Who's that lounging in my chair

Who's that casting devious stares

In my direction

Mama this surely is a dream

Mama this surely is a dream

His hand started to slowly skim over my back, raising goose bumps on my skin. I shuddered with the lust I felt for this man.

I smell sex and candy here

Who's that lounging in my chair

Who's that casting devious stares

In my direction

Mama this surely is a dream

Mama this surely is a dream

Yeah mama this must be my dream

Emmett whispered the last part of the song in my ear, his breath blowing across my skin. I leaned closer to him, looking into his deep blue eyes. I was always a sucker for blue eyes and brown hair.

Suddenly I felt someone suddenly grab my ass. I opened my eyes because it wasn't Emmett's strong large hands, they were small and feminine.

I whipped around. A rodent-looking blond looked like he was having a seizure and was smiling at me like he smelled something dead.

"Hey baby I'm Mike and Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock!" The blond said.

I started laughing at him.

He frowned for a minute then 'smiled' again.

"I am conducting a field test of how many woman have pierced nipples let's see them, this is for science."

Ok that one was just idiotic.

"Listen, Mike I am kind of here with someone, and even if I wasn't I definitely wouldn't buy any STD you're selling." I said calmly.

"Come on baby, I know a quick way you could make fifty bucks."

I raised my eyebrows, then I heard Emmett growl.

"Listen dick, she is here with me and I don't appreciate you talking to my woman like that."

His woman? I kind of liked the caveman thing. Hot really.

Mike took one look at Emmett's large muscles and left.

"Thanks Emmett," I started.

He smiled at me, his dimples showing, "Your welcome Rose."

"Your woman huh?"

He gave me a serious look, then he leaned his lips closer to mine, my name coming out of his lips.

I leaned closer to his lips capturing them with my own.

Our lips moved together, much like our bodies had, in perfect harmony. Emmett was perfect.

He put his arms around me and lifted me so that our faces were level.

I smiled into his kiss, loving the fact that the man I had resisted for as long as I could remember was actually perfect for me. How ironic.

"Oh. My. God!" I heard a high pitch behind me.

Emmett groaned in annoyance.

"I totally knew this was going to happen." Alice squealed as she hugged me and jumped at the same time.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Oh so anyway we need to leave now because if one more guy touches your ass, I will be charged with murder."

I laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

We walked to the table to get Bella and Edward.

Emmett was holding my hand and rubbing the back of it, slowly. In my hormone-filled mind, all I could think about was his hands somewhere else.

Emmett and I took a cab to the hotel. His hand stayed on my thigh the whole time.

We walked into the elevator and I attacked him. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hand tugged on his hair as I fought his tongue for dominance in his mouth. The bell dinged and he walked us to his hotel room, opened the door and walked to the bed, throwing me down

on it.

"I have wanted this for so long Rose."

"Strip Emmett." I commanded.

He had a lazy smile, as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

My breath caught in my chest as I saw his chiseled pecks, his hard abs, the deep v of his hips and his fine trail of hair on his stomach that went below his jeans.

I licked my lips.

He unbuttoned his jeans and they pooled at his ankles.

He stood in front of me with his tight black boxer briefs and a very prominent hard on. God he is huge.

"Your turn Rose."

I leaned up on my elbows and replied, "You do it Emmett."

He smiled and grabbed the bottom of my dress, yanking at it.

"Flip over Rose."

I shivered and flipped over quickly, he slowly began to unzip my dress slowly, kissing every newly exposed piece of flesh. I groaned into the pillow as he bit down on my tail bone.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that you aren't going to be able to move tomorrow Rose."

I flipped myself over quickly and looked him in the eye, "Don't talk Emmett, fuck me."

He growled and attacked my lips.

He lifted me into his arms and flipped me once again, his hands on my hips keeping me on my hands and knees.

"You ready?" he asked his voice low with his arousal.

"Now Emmett."

Then he slammed into me with such force that my knees quivered. I almost came.

He began trusting into me, hitting every right spot and my clit at the same time. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer.

"Rose you are so tight, god damn it." He grunted.

"Faster, harder Emmett!"

He started to go faster, the sound of our panting, groaning and flesh hitting filled the room.

Then the spring in my abdomen burst and my arms went weak as I rode out my orgasm.

As I came down from my high I told Emmett to pull out quickly, As he did I flipped around and jumped on him, pushing us down with me on top.

I sat and straddled him, smiling at him.

I reached between us and grabbed his large cock and he hissed.

Positioning myself over him I leaned down and kissed his lips before taking the bottom one in between my teeth and then I slammed down on him quickly, his large length filling me.

We moaned in unison.

I began to bounce on top of him, his hands helping me set the right pace.

My second was coming quicker then the first so I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Come with me Emmett."

He groaned and one more thrust together sent us over together.

I fell on top of him trying to slow my breathing.

"Shit" he said.

"Shit indeed," I responded.

I rolled off of his sweat slicked body and looked in my purse smiling as I found what I was looking for.

I pulled off the wrapper and put the Blow Pop into my mouth.

"A sucker after sex?" Emmett laughed.

"I quit smoking like two years ago so yeah." I retorted.

"I smell sex and candy here." Emmett sang softly.

**A.N Alright quick birthday lemon. Reviews please!**


	15. Disease Ridden Dick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Leo Sayer :)**

**Big Heaps of thanks to my amazing Beta eddie.always.wins **

**A.N at bottom READ IT!**

**Ch. 15 Disease Ridden Dick**

BPOV

I woke up early and smiled. After getting to the hotel and... taking care of myself, I had waken up after dreaming about Edward all night. Ah Edward. He is so great. I mean, I'm still a little scared to put myself out there with him, but something told me that it would be worth it.

I sat up, stretched and smiled again. I felt so giddy that I decided to put on a song. I looked at my iPod, aha perfect, this is exactly how I am feeling. Thank you, Leo Sayer.

_You've got a cute way of talking_

_You got the better of me_

_Just snap your fingers and I'm walking_

_Like a dog hanging on your lead_

_I'm in a spin you know_

_Shaking on a string you know_

I got out of bed and danced to my dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a Strawberry Shortcake shirt, wiggled and and swayed to the bathroom and jumped in my shower.

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make feel like dancing_

_I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing dancing ahhh_

I started singing loudly and dancing in the shower. Edward is really great. He does make me feel like dancing. I love that. I love that just thinking about him puts me in a good mood and that he doesn't take my shit. He tells me when I am being a bitch and that is what I need.

_Quarter to four in the morning_

_I ain't feeling tired no no no no no_

_Just hold me tight and leave on the light_

_Cause I don't want to go home_

Alright Bella, You know that he is cocky, sweet, a certified sex god, virgin, likes you and gets on your nerves more than should be humanly possible. Yep, you're smitten. You are in deep smit. Always good to use movie quotes.

_You put a spell on me_

_I'm right where you want me to be_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I want to dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make feel like dancing_

_I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing dancing_

He likes you and apparently everyone knows that you like him. So what is the problem? Oh that's right you are a chicken shit.

You take me higher

I'm gonna catch on fire cause

_You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing I'm gonna dance my life away_

_I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing dancing ahhh_

That is it Isabella Marie, you are going to grow a pair and stop thinking so seriously.

_You really slipped me a potion_

_I cant get off of the floor_

_All this perpetual motion_

_You gotta give me some more_

_You gotta give me some more_

_And if you'll let me stay well dance our lives away_

_You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away_

_You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away_

_You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away_

_I feel_

_You make me feel like dancing_

He likes you. He likes you. He likes you. I told myself as I walked up to his door. Deep. Breath.

I knocked. Don't think, don't think, don't think, I chanted to myself.

The door opened and there stood Edward in a pair of low pajama pants that clung to his hips that showed off his prominent deep V.

So I did what my brain had been telling me all along. I didn't think, I reacted.

EPOV

I heard a knock and figured it was Emmett so I swung the door open.

Standing in front of me was a surprised looking Bella. Damn she looks good with wet hair. I opened my mouth to say hello but then she lunged at me.

I put my arms around her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist and jumped into my embrace.

HOLY SHIT YOU ARE KISSING BELLA! My brain screamed at me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her harder, enjoying the smooth plumpness of her lips.

You are one lucky bastard Edward Cullen.

I broke apart from our kiss to breath and gasped out.

"What the hell was that?"

In true Bella fashion she blushed and ducked her head and mumbled sorry.

Did she just apologizes for the best kiss I have ever had?!

"Why in the hell are you apologizing?" I nearly growled. She is not going to take away from the best, hottest, most fucking kiss I have ever had.

"I.. I just attacked you." She muttered.

"Yes? And I loved it. I mean, god Bella you don't come to someone's room give them the best fucking kiss they have ever had and then say you're sorry." I ran my hands through my hair. The frustration I was feeling was going to explode.

She finally looked up at me, "You liked it too?"

I growled and then lunged at her.

BPOV

Edward lunged at me and I fell backwards, onto the bed.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter mine. I opened willingly.

His tongue was so soft, yet strong. Shit he is amazing. I loved the feeling of his weight pressed on top of my body.

I leaned my head back needing air and he looked into my eyes. I saw lust, adoration and... love.

Shit shit shit.

"Bella I think we should talk, unfortunately." He mumbled the last part.

I smiled. "Your right, yeah."

He sat up and took a seat next to me on the bed. I sat up and scooted back so I could cross my legs.

"Okay Edward, go ahead."

"Thank you for your permission Ms. Swan." He said condescendingly.

Jackass. God that is hot.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Alright so we can't keep playing games and then exploding, I l.. like you too much to do that."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So we need to do something else."

Oh Edward I can think of tons of things I would rather do than play games, although some games might be nice. No go away naughty Bella.

"What do you suggest Mr. Cullen?" I replied in a business tone, smiling.

"Well Ms. Swan, I think that perhaps we could use different terms when speaking of each other. Instead of you saying I am the annoying jackass who bugs the shit out of you, you could say I'm your annoying jackass who bugs the shit out of you."

I smiled, "And instead of the bossy bitch who is always ordering you around I could be your bossy bitch who orders you around."

"Exactly. So are we in agreement?"

"You've got yourself a bossy bitch Mr. Cullen" I said before assaulting him again.

I left Edward's room after a long make out session and practically skipped to my room.

I felt giddy and couldn't stop smiling. I have my own jackass. This is fantastic.

I walked in and my phone was ringing.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, do you want to decide what we do today?" Alice's voice asked.

"Sure, let's go to Big Ben." I replied.

"Yay, I am so bringing my camera. So Bella what's new?"

"Edward is now MY jackass." I laughed.

I had to hold the phone away as she screamed. I thought I heard a male voice say groggily what's wrong but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella that is so fantastic. We are going to be sisters."

I laughed at her and smiled at her silliness.

"Alright I have to go but let's meet outside at ten okay."

"Sure thing Alice, bye."

I called Rose's room and she didn't pick up. Late sleeper, I guess.

I called Emmett's room and a familiar voice answered sleepily.

"ROSEALIE LILLIAN SWAN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ANSWERING EMMETT'S PHONE HALF ASLEEP?"

"Shit, hey Bells what are you up to?"

"Answer mine first."

"I slept with him last night." I could almost see her head raise in annoyance.

"Oh my god Rose, finally."

"Lovely Bella, what do you need?"

"We are going to see Big Ben at ten and you need to come with."

"Ugh Bella, I am a little sore, can I skip out on this one."

"You're sore, huh?"

"Shut up Bella." she replied embarrassed.

Ha ha Rosalie Swan embarrassed. Hilarious.

"Fine you can ditch this one time, have fun with all the sex. Be careful of my boyfriend's brother."

"YOUR WHAT?" she shouted excitedly.

"Yep I'm dating Edward."

"Good the sexual tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife last night."

"Shut up Rose, do you need some ice?" I snickered.

"Fuck you Bella."

"I'll pass, you should offer that to Emmett though."

"NOW JUST A-" I hung up on her.

Wow, we are all paired off, I mean I hope that Alice and Jasper don't think that they are being sneaky. I laughed as I called Edward to fill him in.

XOXO

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I arrived at Big Ben and I looked at the shear magnitude of it.

"I used to dream about flying over Big Ben after I saw Peter Pan." I reminisced.

"Me too!" Alice jumped up and down. If you could bottle her energy, no one would have any use for red bull.

"Time for pictures!" Alice squealed. "Ok Bella and Jasper first."

I walked in front of Big Ben and threw my arm around Jasper's neck.

"Smile!"

I smiled and said threw my teeth, "How long have you been sleeping with Alice?"

I looked at Jasper and his mouth was wide open.

"Jasper you ruined the picture! We are trying this again."

I looked at my brother and smiled, "I'm happy for you Jazz, honestly."

He smiled and picked me up swinging me.

"Aw, that was so cute!" Alice said as she ran over.

"Your turn with him Alice."

As I put the camera in front of my eye I saw Jasper whisper something to Alice and her jaw dropped, then he whispered something else and she smiled and got teary eyed.

I showed her the picture I had taken and she hugged me, "Thanks Bella."

I smiled and yelled for Edward.

He came over and smiled, "So which of my girls am I taking a picture with?"

I blushed but Alice responded, "Me first then Bella."

I walked back to our shooting spot and snapped the picture.

I walked back to them and stood next to Edward.

Alice took the camera and walked away. I looked at Edward and smiled at him, he smiled back and grabbed my hand kissing it; I blushed.

"That was the best one, for sure."

I laughed and we decided to go out to lunch. I wonder what else is going to happen today.

XOXO

"Bella just try it!" Alice screamed at me.

"No, Alice it looks disgusting, food shouldn't look like it's nasty name."

"We are having a nice fucking English tea and you need to try it!"

"I am not eating clotted cream. It looks like thick sickly cum."

Edward started choking on his Earl Grey.

"It does not, Bella, cum is more of the consistency of egg whites."

"I know that's why I said it looked like it came from an infected man whore's dick."

"This is completely inappropriate tea conversation, try the fucking clotted cream Bella, and I don't want to know why you know what cum looks like." Jasper hissed under his breath. I guess our anger was getting to him.

"Ok first of all stop taking Alice's side just because she lets you touch her while she is naked and secondly just because I haven't 'gone all the way' does not mean that I am innocent. Jackass." I stuck my tongue out at the end.

As soon as my tongue was exposed Alice put a huge dollop on my tongue.

"Eww look at that, there is like streams of clotted cream on your teeth." Alice laughed.

I grabbed my water and a napkin.

"I hate you Alice."

She was too busy in hysterics to respond to me. Small adorable pixie bitch making me try sick ass clotted cream.

Jasper was trying to hold himself in his chair and Edward was biting his lip trying not to laugh. Nice.

I took the butter knife scooped up some clotted cream and spread it against Edward's cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For laughing at me. Dick."

"Bella you are being a total spaz."

"That is so not true. It was disgusting."

"Well I suppose anything that looks like it came from a disease ridden man whore would be disgusting." He laughed.

**A.N Alright that's it for this chapter, more of a filler really, they are heading back to the states soon. Hey go check out my new story it's called Espionage and a Corsage, I like it I hope you guys will to!**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	16. Lemon and a Fight

**Disclaimer: don't own, you know writing disclaimers sucks.**

**Ok Lovelies there is a dream lemon with Bella, since apparently some of my readers are going through Bella and Edward with drawl. This chapter is dedicated to mischief-maker1 your reviews are beyond hilarious. And Gwen, hope this helps with the lack of t.v ;)**

_**READ THE A.N AT THE BOTTOM**_

**Ch.16 Lemons and Fights**

BPOV

"Bella," he whispered as he slowly came towards me. His silky voice making me wet, his slow approach antagonizing my body that was screaming for his body.

I looked down and noticed we were naked.

He kissed my lips, his tongue slowly caressing my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth quickly and wrapped my hands in his hair, tugging at it, wanting to believe that this amazing man was mine. I wrapped my lips around his tongue and gently sucked on it inciting moans of pleasure from Edward.

I pushed myself even closer to him, feeling his prominent arousal.

I groaned at the feeling of knowing how I could make him react. I started to grind into him.

He lifted me into his arms and threw me down onto the bed.

"Bella, you shouldn't have done that, you need to be punished."

I groaned and noticed that my hands were tied to my bed.

I looked at Edward through lust filled eyes and felt myself drip onto the satin sheets that covered my bed.

Edward had a whip and growled, " You are going to do everything I say Isabella."

I nodded my head, too turned on to speak.

"Open your legs Bella." he purred.

I did immediately.

"Good girl. Now do not move."

He sat on the bed and ran a finger along my core. I shuddered.

I felt a little bite of pain on my nipple. I liked it.

"Don't move Isabella." Normally hearing my full name got on my nerved but I think that if he purred anything to me I would love it.

He slowly ran his fingers against me and I bit my lip trying not to move.

"Good your learning." He appraised.

Then he quickly entered me, my hips bucked up. I felt the little bite of pain that I was starting to enjoy quite a bit.

He leaned his head down and took my clit into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. I turned my hands so I could dig the ropes into my hands.

The coil in my stomach started to tighten and I began to pant hard, moans falling with mewls and groans from my mouth.

Just as I was about to reach my apex I heard laughing.

I shoot out of bed to see Rose, Emmett and Alice sitting on my bed laughing hysterically.

I blushed, I knew I talked in my sleep but this was beyond embarrassing.

I buried my face in my hands feeling the heat radiating from it and growled, "Why the fuck are you guys in my room and how the hell did you get in here?"

"You... can't... act serious... after what you were just moaning." Rose laughed.

"My... brother... is... beyond lucky" Alice giggled.

"You are so lucky Jas and Edward went to get breakfast other wise Jasper would have put you in a convent." Rose snickered.

"Not before Edward jumped her though." Alice added.

"Guys, seriously if I wasn't with Rose and thought of Bella as a sister, I would have jumped her." Emmett said in a serious tone.

I growled.

"You would think she got enough of that in her dream." Rose laughed.

I threw my pillow at Rose's face and she fell backwards which made me start laughing.

"What's up bitches?" Jasper laughed, probably picking up on our laughing fits.

"Oh you know coitus interuptus." Rose laughed.

I shot her a murderous glare. I will murder you Rosalie Swan, cut you into little pieces and then feed them to that annoying little chihuahua that lives next door, is basically what I conveyed with the look.

She smiled at me slyly.

"Edward, dear, did you know Bella talks in her sleep?"

I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you. I will murder you.

"No, I didn't, I learn something new about Bella everyday," Edward said with a little bit of adoration in his voice.

He is so sweet.

Rose opened her mouth again and I football style tackled her off the bed. We grunted as we rolled around on my floor.

I finally pinned her wrists above her head and said, "Say my name bitch."

"Never whore!" She shouted with a smirk.

I put her hands in one of my hands and stuck two fingers in front of her face so she knew what I was about to do.

"Bella don't you dare-"

Then I started poking her clavicle. **(Ok this is based on fights that I get into with my bff Tiff, she always pins me and pokes me on the clavicle. It seriously kills. And I don't know if every girl calls each other names when they wrestle with their bff but we do lol.)**

"Ok, ok you win."

"And what's my name slut?"

"Bella." she said as she simultaneously rolled her eyes and winced in pain.

I sat up still straddling her and panted. "I win." I said as I leaned down and kissed her nose. **(Tiff does that when she wins, completely annoying, you have no idea.)**

I stood up and pulled her along with me.

Then I remembered that we had an audience.

Jasper looked bored, Alice was laughing and Edward and Emmett...

"That was beyond hot." Emmett said in a whisper. Edward nodded viciously.

I rolled my eyes, boys.

"So why are we all in my room?" I asked.

"We all have to go back to the states, the parental units called, so we all came to help you pack, we are all finished." Alice answered a little sad.

I nodded. We'll be in America tomorrow. Damn.

**A.N Ok I know crazy tiny, but I want the return to America be it's own chapter. Which will be up soon do I put a semi lemon in it to make you guys happy. Depending on reviews, I think I should have the next chapter up in a week, unless you guys want to review to make the creative process faster;) Oh and I have been thinking, **_I want you guys to give me random quotes and then I'll try to work them into the story. I saw a couple people do that and it looked way to fun._

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	17. French Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I did buy the rights to say Poppycock, so if you say poppycock, you have to pay me 5 cents. I'm planning on raking in the big bucks.

A.N At Bottom Read Please. _Oh and any random quotes I get, I will try my hardest to get them in. I have succeeded so many thanks to bubbliyblonde17xx, Steph-DaughterOfTheNite, dazzlefy-me1309, Sarquan, danigurl23, MissRe, knd3116, bananamari12, and mischief-maker1_**.**__**It seems that the more random quotes I have, the longer the chapter gets to fit it in. Wink Wink. :)**

Ch.17 French Kisses

We boarded the plane, we sat first class and were all with our respective partner. I have a respective partner! I know I'm like a little girl but I mean, anyone who had Edward Cullen would behave the same way. Seriously.

"I wonder what the movie is going to be." Emmett said.

"I don't know, the flight attendant is about to tell us." Edward said, pointing to a bad dye jobbed, fake implants flight attendant who was almost drooling over our guys.

"Slut." Rose, Alice and I whispered at the same time, which made us start to laugh.

"Ahem, right, Today our movie is Pink Panther staring Steve Martin, enjoy the film." The flight attendant said after stumbling through the safety procedures, her eyes flicking between our three men. Skank.

"Oh my god I love this movie!" Emmett said as he hopped in his seat.

XOXO

After the movie finished, Emmett tried to do a very bad impression of a French man.

The stewardess came over to us and said, "What would you guys like for dinner?"

"I would like to buy an amburger" Emmett said. I started laughing at his ridiculousness.

"Umm, we don't have any hamburgers this evening sir, we have fish or baked chicken."

"Oh well I vill have ze shicken Merci beaucoup." Emmett said with his French accent. I think that if he wasn't so large the French couple in front of us would have slapped him.

Rose giggled and said, "I'd like the fish please, and can I get a glass of wine?"

"Of course."

By the end, Alice and Jasper had ordered the fish and Edward and I ordered the chicken.

Edward and I started playing eye spy, which it turns out is extremely fun to play on a plane when you have a large Crayola box of different passengers.

The stewardess came and handed us our food. Alice gagged for a moment after looking at her, gray looking fish.

"Not to be dramatic or anything but I'd rather shoot myself in the face than eat that." She said with another gag.

I laughed at the irony of her statement and looked at her.

"You want mine, Alice?"

"Bella, I love you. Seriously if I was a lesbian I would marry you in California today."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to go to Jake's wedding. I hope I get to be the maid of honor.

We started to eat and I couldn't stomach the fish so I ate the side salad and ice cubes.

Edward gave me some chicken and I smiled. He is so great. Ha ha stewardess skank he's mine.

I finished my food, and started people watching. The French couple were staring into each other's eyes and then the did something I did not expect.

The man grabbed the womans face and began licking her face, up and down. I actually gagged. Don't get me wrong but licking the face of your loved one like you were a Saint Bernard with a drooling problem was disgusting.

"Never in my life have i seen two people do THAT in public." Edward whispered to me.

"Have you seen someone do that in PRIVATE?" I asked a little horrified.

He laughed, " I saw Emmett and his first girlfriend, it was similar."

"Eww." was all I could say. That is just wrong.

The French couple continued like that for another half hour before the straightened up. I couldn't stop watching the whole time. It was like a horrific car accident, or two girls one cup. You really, really don't want to watch it but you can't stop yourself because of the morbid curiosity.

I shuddered after they stopped and finally tore my eyes off of them and looked at Edward. He looked like he was trying to not laugh.

"What?" I asked as I blushed.

His hand stroked me and started to lean towards me. I put my hand up and he looked like I had shot his puppy.

"Sorry babe, but I may be scarred for a little while. That was just... just..." I shuddered unable to think of an appropriate word.

He laughed and nodded his head.

Rose turned around in her seat and looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Bella, did you see the great Dane couple?" she whispered.

I nodded my head sadly.

She started to laugh, "That was so gross, I don't envy anyone who thinks that was hot."

Emmett turned around, "Did you guys see the freaky twins? That was hot."

Edward and I looked at Rose and busted out laughing.

XOXO

We were almost in D.C when Alice stood up and took down her carry-on.

"Rose, Bella, we need to change, I'm sure there will be photographers when we arrive and we have slept in these."

We stood up and went to the bathrooms.

XOXO

EPOV

The girls had gotten up to change so I reclined in my seat and closed my eyes.

"OWW" I heard from the bathroom direction.

"I can't get my pants off!" I heard Bella's voice yell from the bathroom.

My eyes popped wide.

"BELLA CALM DOWN NOW! LET ME HELP YOU GET OUT OF THEM!" Alice yelled.

What the hell are they doing in there?

XOXO

We walked to the bathrooms and waited, they were occupied.

A woman walked out of one and then the other opened. A heavy set balding man walked out and a horrendous odor came out. I gagged.

"Sorry girls, bad fish I think." he said as he pushed up his glasses.

Eww, eww, eww, eww.

"Ok, we are sharing one." Rose said.

We all walked into the non-toxic one and started to undress. I pulled my shirt up and hit my funny bone on Alice's .

"OWW" we shouted in unison.

I started to unbutton my pants and then they snagged on the zipper.

"I can't get my pants off." I whispered as we hit some turbulence.

"What?" Rose half shouted.

"I can't get me pants off!" I shouted.

Alice started to touch my pants, I jumped away from her hands, as far as the tiny bathroom would allow.

"BELLA CALM DOWN NOW! LET ME HELP YOU GET OUT OF THEM!" Alice yelled.

Apparently the small space was getting to all of us.

Finally we were all dressed and exited the bathroom. The entire cabin was turned towards us. It probably didn't look to good we were all panting from the heat. I blushed.

We hurried to our seats and buckled our seat belts. I looked at Edward. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't ask." I said simply.

'Wouldn't dream of it." he laughed.

XOXO

We left the plane and went to grab our luggage. I looked at Rose and started our ritual saying before we see photographers.

"We'll never survive." I said to her.

" Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one has" She responded.

"We should watch Princess Bride today." Alice said after hearing us say the quote. " I am the dreaded pirate Roberts." she added.

I smiled and took a deep breath, here we go.

We exited the air port and were surrounded.

"Bella are you and Edward back together?"

"Emmett, Rose are together?"

"Alice what skin cream do you use?"

I shook my head and smiled.

We got to the car and left. Thankfully they will get a call about Britney or Lindsay and drop the political kids. It happens all the time. I'm just glad my life isn't as exciting to them.

The partition rolled down and I saw John.

"John! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Ms. Bella. How was your trip?"

I looked at Edward and smiled, "Perfect."

XOXO

We all went back to our respective father's homes.

"Jasper, Rose, Bella, I missed you all so much." Charlie said gruffly.

We smiled.

"Alright, so I wanted you back, we are having a debate today and I needed you guys here to support me, I mean you are the only family." Charlie said his voice cracking at the end. When Renee had died Charlie had closed down. I don't think that he ever got over her.

"Wouldn't miss it Dad." Jasper said with a handshake.

Rose and I hugged him before going to our rooms to get ready.

I pulled out a dark blue pin-striped suit and a crisp white shirt and took my shower.

I pulled my hair back and put on light make-up. Here we go again.

XOXO

I knocked on Rose's door and went to sit on her bed.

"How do I look?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Perfect as always Rose, I swear do you only ask me how you look when you need an ego boost?"

She ignored my comment and smiled big.

"Anything in my teeth."

I laughed, she is so absurd.

"No Rose, oh wait, I think one is falling out, better call the tooth fairy."

"Please the tooth fairy is the biggest joke of all mythical creatures. She supports prostitution."

I shook my head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The tooth fairy, she teaches children that they can sell their body parts for money. That is the definition of prostitution."

I swear only Rose would think like that.

I shook my head again and got up, "You may want to check yourself into a funny farm doll face. You are losing it."

"Your just mad because I am right." She shouted as I closed the door. What a freak.

I walked to Jasper's room and knocked.

He opened it, half his face covered in shaving cream, and he had a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Come in Bella." He smiled.

I went and sat on his bed. KT Tunstall filled his room. If Jasper wasn't my brother, I would make fun of him so bad.

"But I said no, no, no, no-no-no I said no, no, you're not the one for me No, no, no, no-no-no

I said no, no, you're not the one for me" Jasper sang loudly.

"Hey Jas, exactly WHY was the black horse in the Cherry tree anyway? I don't get it..." I asked him.

His head popped out of his bathroom and gave me a serious look. "Bella, KT is saying a big black horse AND a cherry tree. He isn't in the tree."

"Ok, then why does the horse want to marry her? Why doesn't he want some hot mare ass?"

"Bella, listen you know a donkey show? Well maybe the horse went to one and thought that he could satisfy a woman better."

I laughed at his logic. Sometimes I worry about my siblings.

"Hey Jas, you excited to see them?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Is it lame to say I already miss Alice?"

"No, I miss Edward too."

"We, my dear, are pathetic."

At that moment Rose busted through the room and plopped on the bed, "I miss Emmett."

Jas and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Jas, I'm bored can Bella and me use your computer to Google stuff?" Rose asked.

"Sure, you should look up tuckus lingus"

"What's that?" Rose and I asked.

"Just look it up guys." Jasper laughed as he went back into the bathroom.

I sat next to Rose as she grabbed the lap top and went to Google. "Ok tuckus lingus." Rose sang as she typed.

The urban dictionary popped up and Rose clicked it.

_Licking the anus; rimming_

"Oh my god, do people actually perform and enjoy tuckus lingus?" I asked.

"When the hell did people decide that ass holes were on the menu?" Rose exclaimed.

We heard Jasper laughing in the other room.

"You Jasper are a sick, sick man."

"Rose look up Channing Tatum, I need the bad taste out of my mouth." I looked at Rose and she busted out laughing. So juvenile.

Rose's phone started to ring and she smiled hugely.

"Hey bitch." She put her hand over the phone and whispered "It's Emmett!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure, see you in a few." She smiled, "We are riding with them!"

I grinned back at her, yay!

XOXO

I ran downstairs when I heard the door bell. I flung it open and saw of my favorite Cullens.

"Listen Alice,all I'm saying is if i had a boyfriend i would eat Popsicles with him all the time...not in a

sexual way..." He stopped talking when he saw me.

"Hey Bella, Happy Kwanzaa!"

"Emmett, it's not even Halloween yet. And you aren't black." I answered confused.

"Doesn't matter."

" By the way is it happy Kwanzaa or merry Kwanzaa?" I asked, I think in a confused state of mind.

"happy Kwanzaa, because merry Kwanzaa sounds like a stripper name." He answered nonchalantly.

I laughed, "Anyway please continue Em, I really wanted to hear the end of that sentence."

"Bella, you really don't" Edward said with a shake of his head.

I smiled at him and pulled him to my lips. I had really missed him... and them.

Rose came down the stairs, followed by Jasper.

I went outside, I really don't need to see any more PDA besides mine today.

There were a few stray photogs outside and they shouted, "Bella, did you get over Edward's small dick?"

I laughed and walked up to them.

"Guys, Rose and I were messing around when we talked about that stuff, Edward and I are together and I am really happy. There you go, you got the inside scoop."

They thanked me and left. Sometimes they are too easy to please.

I went to stand beside Edward by the limo and he grabbed my hand. I had missed him. More then I should have.

The door opened and Rose said, " ..and then she stepped on it...twice" And the group laughed.

"Bella, look out for rakes darling." Emmett shouted as he leaned over and laughed, grabbing his knees. Rose who was behind him, eyes glazed over.

"Rose, I wouldn't go around telling people stories otherwise someone may find out about.." I didn't get to finish my sentence before she clapped a hand over my mouth.

XOXO

We pulled up to the city hall that the debate was being held and John came over.

"Bella, your dad needs to talk to you."

"Ok lead the way John." I smiled at him.

We got to my dad and he looked.. crazy stressed.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Bella, you know that this type of debate is free form right?" I nodded my head, "What if I mess it up?" he whispered.

It was me who had convinced my dad to run, I had been his confidant because I wasn't a yes man,. I told him what I really thought. "Dad you will do fine, you know what you want to do about the issues, answer from your heart."

He nodded.

"And calm down you look like a spastic pedophile, not a good look for a future president."

He rolled his eyes at me a blushed a bit. I wonder where I get it from.

**A.N So what did you think? I didn't want anything to dramatic to happen their first night back. But the drama is coming Loves. Ok more random quotes please. It drives me to write quicker.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	18. Fun with Emmett

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine I just like to fuck with the characters.**

**Heaps of adoration to my beta eddie.always.wins she is numero uno.**

Thanks to the random quote crew, dazzlefy-me1309,mischief-maker1,RushtonElf ,and Sarquan, the more random the harder it is to fit in, I love the challenge. ;)

**Ch. 18 Fun with Emmett**

**BPOV**

The debate ended the same way it always does. The liberal media declared that Charlie won by a landslide, the conservative said that Carlisle owned the entire debate and everyone else said it was a tie. Give me a break.

After a photo shoot, Carlisle and my dad laughed together. They had been friends for a while when they were both in the senate. Although they were loyal to their parties personally they were more moderate. Neither all of one thing, which was nice, it meant that balance that our country needs.

The six of us were talking amongst ourselves when Esme came over.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you are all together now. I can't tell you how annoying it was to watch you six dance around each other."

I blushed, Rose nodded, Alice looked sheepish, Jasper smiled, Edward looked at me and Emmett laughed.

"So I was just talking to Charlie and it has been about three years since you three came over for dinner, I think that we should have one soon." Esme said as she looked at Rose, Jasper and me.

"Of course Esme, we'd love to." Jasper answered for all of us.

"Ok, we are doing it in a few days, if that's alright with everyone."-we nodded- "Great, oh and kids, we won't be coming home tonight, your father and I are flying out to Chicago."

"Ok mom." The three answered in unison.

Esme smiled at them adoringly and then kissed all six of us on the forehead. She really is wonderful.

"So hot tub party at the casa de Emmett?" Emmett asked.

"I think technically it would be casa de Carlisle, Em, and we don't have a pool." Edward said.

"I said hot tub jackass, I have a jacuzzi tub in my room." Emmett said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Emmett, that is so wrong."

"I know! Let's have a movie marathon, and we can play poker."

"Strip poker?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"No." Alice and I answered at the same time as Rose said "Hell yes."

We looked at Rose with our eyebrows raised.

"What? I was kidding." she laughed though it sounded off.

"Sure you were." Edward and Jasper said together.

"I think we have been hanging out too long." Emmett said as he laughed.

We laughed with him and walked back to the limo.

XOXO

We walked into the house and I looked around. It was really pretty. It was a cream color with gold accents and chandeliers everywhere, I liked it.

"Alright, let's order a pizza or Chinese and start this off." Alice said.

"Should we play poker or watch movies?" I asked.

"Poker, definitely." The boys and Rose answered.

"Alice, let's have Chinese. I want some honey chicken." Rose said.

"Moo goo gai pan!" Emmett shouted.

Alice laughed and went to place the order.

Edward and Jasper went to go get the card table, chairs and poker chips.

Emmett decided to show Rose and me around.

"... and this is a work of art I made in the third grade. It's great right?" He asked holding up a green and orange blob.

I smiled and nodded, Em is beyond adorable, but Rose, not having a mouth filter asked, "Is it an ashtray or a penis?"

"It's a damn wolf!" he exclaimed cradling the 'wolf' to his chest like an infant.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing when the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" I called. I had to get away before Rose continued.

Alice beat me to the door and whipped it open, "Ello' Poppet." she said in her best pirate imitation.

The secret service agent smiled and shook his head. "Alice just because my name is Jack Sparrow doesn't mean you need to greet me with Pirates' greetings."

"I know Jack, but it is way too fun." she gave him a hug and thanked him for bringing it up.

"Dinner is here!" Alice yelled.

Emmett came barreling through the room and started jumping. "Where's my moo goo gai pan Ali?"

Alice held up a huge quart of moo goo and a pint of chicken fried rice to Emmett.

He nearly lunged at the food and pulled out a pair of chopsticks and went to town. I looked on with a mixture of awe and disgust as Emmett shoveled the food in his mouth. I grabbed my vegetable rice and started to eat, all the while watching Emmett.

After he ate the quart and pint he started to complain about sizes.

"Why the hell don't they make these in extra-extra large?" he started as he ate an egg roll and wanton simultaneously. "I mean what man can live off of such small sizes?"

"Emmett, how are you not 500 pounds?" I asked.

"I work out." he shrugged.

I leaned towards Rose and whispered, "You're going to have to take out a few mortgages to feed him. It's like a bear in his stomach that just came out of hibernation."

Rose smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

We finished and Emmett started bouncing in his chair. Jeez is there something in the Cullen water that makes them excited constantly? First Alice now Emmett. If Edward starts acting like a hyperactive prairie dog I am getting him Ritalin.

"Poker time. Poker, poker, poker. Poker? I hardly know her, ha ha ha ha." Emmett laughed. Ok did he get into some weed while I was gone? He is super hungry and thinks everything is funny.

"Yes Em, go put on your song." Alice said as she rolled her eyes. How odd to see Alice exasperated.

"Yes!" he hissed as he ran upstairs.

"Sorry guys it is just easier to give him what he wants sometimes. Rose you are going to have your hands full."

"It's fine, he isn't the only one who can be a spoiled brat, I almost invented the concept."

I laughed, it was so true, they were perfect for each other.

Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,

Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you.

Emmett came in to the room doing a little dance that reminded me of the part in Reservoir Dogs when Mr. Blonde cuts off the cops ear. I had to laugh. Alice rolled her eyes, "I curse the day Emmett saw Reservoir Dogs because now he thinks it is his lucky poker song. I have no idea what dismemberment of a fictional character has to do with poker but whatever."

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

And I'm wondering what it is I should do,

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,

Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,

Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,

Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

"He seriously can't dance, it is a little terrifying." Rose stage whispered. I laughed.

"You know you love my moves." Emmett said as he did a move that could quite possibly kill him.

"In the bedroom? Perhaps. The dance floor? No, most definitely not Emmett." Rose snickered.

"Ya only want me for ma body." He said as he attempted the worm.

Well you started out with nothing,

And you're proud that you're a self made man,

And your friends, they all come crawling,

Slap you on the back and say,

Please... Please...

"Was that as good for you as it was for me, hey what's going on, you hear that?" Emmett said into an imaginary ear. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. It was just so ridiculous. I mean I love Reservoir Dogs but what the hell does possibly the funniest/sickest torture scene have to do with poker.

"Alright Emmett, are you done now?" Edward asked sounding half-amused, half-tired.

"Emmett that was completely retarded." Rose said as she shook her head.

""Dude. Why do you always gotta bite my moment? How did it taste?"

"Delicious." Rose looked him straight in the eye and licked her lips. Emmett's eyes glazed over.

"Emmett did you smoke weed?" I had to ask.

"Who knows?" He replied.

"Umm Emmett? You would know if you smoked weed." I said as I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Potato, tomato Bells, let's play some poker. Poker? I hardly know her." Emmett started laughing hysterically. Yes he is definitely flying.

"Ok ladies and gents, we are playing Texas hold'em small blind is 100 big is 500." Jasper said as he dealt out the cards.

XOXO

Emmett won after Alice went all-in with three aces and he got a royal flush. Maybe I should start acting out Quentin Tarantino movies too.

"Alright since I won, I want to watch Four rooms." Emmett said as he jumped up from his chair and ran into the living room.

We all followed suit and sat down. Emmett put in the movie and sat next to Rose.

"This is quite possibly one of my favorite movies." Emmett said to Rose.

XOXO

After we watched the bell hop cut off the guys finger. I had to stop watching. Why is it that in every Tarantino movie a body part is removed?

Rose was laughing with Emmett and Edward was asleep with his head in my lap. I saw Alice running her hands through Jasper's sleeping head.

"Hey Alice, have you ever heard of tuckus lingus?"

XOXO

We started getting ready for bed and Alice couldn't drop tuckus.

"Why would you WANT to lick one?!" she cried.

"Dunno, Alice, I don't see the appeal."

"God that is just scary. If Jasper ever tried that I would probably fart in his face."

I made a face like I had just tasted a lemon and gagged. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard."

"Grosser than tuckus lingus?"

"Fuck yes, God Alice, you are just too weird."

"Let's go play DDR, take your mind off of it."

"Ok."

We started dancing and Alice decided I was good enough for expert.

I tried to follow along but my legs were flying on there own accord.

"Bella, stop."

"Ah! I don't know how to stop!" I screamed.

She laughed at me and shook her head. "Ok different subject, Bella what are you doing for Halloween?"

"I don't know. What am I doing?" I said as I tried to finish the song.

"We are going to a masquerade ball!"

"Cool," I said hesitantly What do you say to something like that?

**A.N Ok girls and guys chapter is fin. We need to get some more reviews. I mean I love ze random quotes, way too fun. Next chap is the masquerade ball. Oh and that disgusting fart thing is what my friend said when I told her about it. So gross.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	19. The Masks We Wear

A.N At bottom and a serious explanation of my very long absence. Oh and this is an extremely lovey dovey chapter. The most I have ever written honestly.

**Ch. 19 The Masks We Wear**

"Bella if you move one more time I will burn you with the curling

iron" Alice growled in my ear. I shuddered as I felt the heat coming off

the curling iron by my ear. You know some people, especially short people

are extremely fearsome. It's like every inch that Alice is shorter than the

more evil she is. It's a little terrifying. Like a midget version of

Freddy Kruger.

I held still as she fussed with my hair. Rose had disappeared to finish

getting ready herself as soon as Alice had showed up with the curling iron

and the blow dryer "prepared for battle" with her hair in sleek

waves and a flowing gold gown. So here I sat with the hair Nazi tugging at my

"buckwheat" thick hair in a flowing aquamarine gown with my arms

folded across my chest and a pout in a subtle hint of my protesting, silently

cursing Alice and mostly Jasper who had decided to fall for the coolest

most evil midget in the history of people including Napoleon.

I sighed dramatically and made a big production of recrossing my arms.

THWACK!

"Fuck Alice! What was that for?" I said as I rubbed my shoulder where

she had assaulted me with a brush handle.

"Because I have told you to stop moving seven times." She answered in a sing song voice.

"Evil midget." I mumbled under my breath.

THWACK

"What did I do that time?! I didn't move!"

"I heard that comment little miss thing."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell phone and started playing Tetris keeping

my movements and Alice's violence to a minimum.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After I don't know how much of more midget mayhem I was released. When I looked in the mirror I sighed in defeat and looked at Alice, "Alright you are a goddess of making those of us with normal looks into… well Cullens, I suppose."

Alice laughed readily and gave me a quick hug before looking at her phone. "Ok, so it is 4:34 I told the bys to be here at 5 which means that they should be here right about-the buzzer rand-now."She finished.

I shook my head at her nearly omniscient ways and went to get the door.

EPOV

We rang the bell and waited.

"I can't believe you don't have key Jasper." I said somewhat grudgingly.

"They haven't trusted me with one since I put spiders in their beds when we were kids." He replied with a ghost of humor in his voice.

We heard someone coming to the door, then a bang, thud and crash nearly simultaneously and then the longest, most graphic list of prophanities that I had ever heard. Including the time we caught Emmett in ballet shoes and tights. (He said he was doing it for football, but I have never seen a man sob so much during Swan Lake in my life.)

I heard a few more muttered curses and then the door swung open. Bella stood before us in a flowing blue gown with soft tendrils that I just wanted to touch cascading down her milky neck. She met my eyes and blushed at the intensity she saw there.

"Bella," I whispered as if it was the only word in my vocabulary. I heard reverence and an almost devote quality in my voice. What this woman did to me.

I watched Bella's eyes as she glided them from my face and down to my body. They glazed over as she took me in and I could reciprocate the feeling. Nothing was more sexy or beautiful then my Bella. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to get a rise out of her.

My lips turned up into a grin as I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I look good don't I." I exhaled on her ear and I heard a faint whimper.

She shook her head as if she could shake clarity into it. "You know that it is actually polite to tell a girl that she looks pretty." She replied in a haughty tone.

"Well I don't like to lie despite the fact that I am a politician's son."

Her face fell for a nano second before I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "You never look pretty Bella, and you radiate beauty." Yeah that's right I'm whipped and I don't care.

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes and said, "Cheeessseey"

I just smiled. I had read a quote somewhere, who knows but it was something like, If you want to experience love, you have to take the risk. Love's always worth the risk. With Bella that is how I felt. I can't not tell her how I feel about her because she is worth the risk of getting hurt.

Even if something happens and she realizes that she is too good for me at least I will be able to say that I loved with my whole heart, that for her, I was willing to risk everything.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We arrived at the party and I held my arm out to Bella. I saw the looks we got. The jealous younger and the sickly sweet from the older people surrounding the dance floor, but I could barely give a second glance because as I pulled Bella, slightly unwilling to the dance floor the band started to play a new song. I pulled Bella closer to me and put our hands so that they rested over my heart. Then as we swayed I leaned towards Bella's ear and sang quietly to her.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
_

Bella sighed quietly and I felt her bury her face closer to my chest. I kept singing to her, I wanted her to understand how much she meant to me.

_And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
_

I slowly turned Bella away from me and then back quickly. She laughed softly. I looked into her eyes as I got ready for the next course of the song. I looked into her eyes as if to look away would cause me physical pain and sang to her letting her know that each word, syllable came from my heart.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you_

We broke apart and I looked in her eyes I saw everything I was feeling reflected back at me, something that words could never describe.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she smiled and put her hands around my neck and pulled my face to hers. Fireworks exploded as we slowly moved our mouths together, letting our feelings leak into it making it somehow more important than any of our other kisses so far.

I smiled as the band started another song, a faster beat but a song that even guys think is romantic. Bella smiled at me and shook her head as she said, "How very appropriate."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  


We danced together smiling at bella, once upon a time when I wasn't completely in love I would have thought that this was quite possibly the cheesiest thing possible, but this is where I was ment to be. To be with Bella, have her in my arms and know that for however long I had her there I would be happy.

_And I'll be your crying' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead  


"Edward," Bella whispered.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

"Yes?" I asked in the same hushed tone.

_And I'll be your crying' shoulder  
I`ll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

Bella looked in my eyes, never wavering as she said, "Take me home." Then she gave me a look and I knew that we weren't leaving to go make smores.

_And I'll be your crying' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky, how embarrassing, but I seriously couldn't help it.

"More sure then I have ever been of anything."She replied strongly, her eyes flashing her slight annoyance at my question.

We separated and went to tell the others that we were leaving.

BPOV

Oh my dear god, Oh god, Oh MY FUCKING GOD!!

I was doing a weird happy nervous dance inside my head as I left Edward to find the boys who I had seen getting drinks at the bar.

I spotted Alice and Rose in line for the restroom so I went up to them.

Alice looked at me and nearly shouted in my ear, "Oh my fucking god you and Edward are going to have sex aren't you?"

"Totally" Rose answered her rhetorical question because there was no way I was going to dignify that with a response but I couldn't help but hiss, "How the hell could you two tell?"

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Rose like she was Vanna fucking White or something.

"Because you have that happy, guilty don't know if I'm going to throw up look. Only two things in the world give a virgin that look." Rose started and then Alice piped in, "Either you are about to have sex,"

"Or you just bought your first vibrator." Rose finished with a flourish as Alice nodded somberly beside her.

"Shut up." I mumbled, "We are leaving."

"And by we you mean Edward and yourself and if I was a good sister I would spend the night at Emmett's correct?" Rose sniggered.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes that would be much appreciated.

"Yay! Call us tomorrow and tell us all about it." Alice shrieked.

"Alice, he's your brother," I answered somewhat perplexed.

"And?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah I mean I asked her how Jasper was." Rose added nonchalantly.

"You two are freaks." I stated and then turned around to find Edward.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We pulled up in front of my apartment complex and walked through to the elevator. Edward looked at me sideways… and then clasped his hands in front of him. Are you fucking kidding me? I turned my body toward him, silently begging him to do the same. When he did, I lunged. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs quickly around his torso, moaning into him mouth as I felt his straining erection. Silently thanking Alice for getting me a dress with a slit up to my thigh. Edward wrapped his arms around me and carried me to my apartment door. I put my hand behind me and inserted the key and Edward's hand covered my hand and he twisted the handle pushed my back against the door and it opened, all without separating our lips. We made it into the apartment and finally separated. "Ok… so… just… to check… we are definitely… doing this right… no… pressure," he panted, gulping in air every other word. "Edward, shut up." I smiled against his lips. He pulled away after another long session of kisses and whispered, "Bella, give me fifteen minutes, this needs to be special." He then dropped my arms and ran down the hall. I felt an odd mixture of anger and unbelievably horniness. I heard him messing around, water starting and then a few snippets of music that I realized from my iPod home. What the hell is he doing? I sat down in anger and drowsiness as I felt my adrenaline flee my body. Oh he is in so much trouble, leaving me here to mess with the iPod.

_Close your eyes_

_Make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate_

I couldn't help but smile a little; I may be dating the cheesiest most romantic man in the world.

_All thru the night_

_Pour the wine_

_Light the fire_

_Girl your wish is my command_

_I submit to your demands_

_I'll do anything_

I heard the water shut off and Edward walked out of the bathroom and looked at me, his eyes smoldering.

_Girl you need only ask_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_Till you tell me to_

"Bella, this is about you, I am going to -Edward kissed my neck- make you understand –he kissed my collarbone- how much I love you, "he finished by sliding my dress over on my shoulder and kissed the very top of my breast. My head fell back and my eyes closed and rolled back on their own accord.

Edward slowly turned me around and I felt him start to slide down my dress zipper, kissing every newly exposed piece of skin. At the bottom of the zipper (which ended at my lower back) he slowly turned me around and looked in my eyes, silently asking permission. I slowly lifted my hand to his face and rested my palm there, watching his eyes close.

He opened them again and kissed me, running his tongue across my bottom lip; I gasped and opened them quickly, and began caressing his tongue with mine.

_Girl relax_

_Let's go slow_

_I ain't got nowhere to go_

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

_Girl are you ready_

Edward's hands came to my face, ran down my neck and across my shoulders, removing cloth and replacing it with delicious shivers.

_It's gonna be a long night_

_Throw you clothes on the floor_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

_I made plans to be with you_

_Girl whatever you ask me_

_You know I'll do_

My dress pooled around my ankles and Edward pulled away to look at me. Like the embarrassed virgin that I am I blushed and looked away, not ten seconds later he pulled my face to look at his.

"Bella, you are beautiful, my ideal, please don't be embarrassed."

I smiled at him and then look at his attire. He had his jacket off and that was it, here I was in all my naked glory. I felt my lip fall into a pout, "Why in the world do you still have so many clothes on?" I said in a somewhat dominating voice.

His eyes glazed over a second at my tone and then he grinned his half smile and looked at me in a way that I could almost hear his thoughts. _Did you undress yourself?_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_Till you tell me to_

I slowly walked towards him, reminding myself of a wild jungle cat, and I leapt on him again. He didn't even stagger, just stood there and greedily kissed me as I wrapped my hands around his neck and undid his tie. I slowly dragged my hands down his chest, undoing buttons as I went along. Finally I had it done and slowly, to the point of painful, but still so pleasurable, and then I ran my hands up along his chest sliding the shirt off. Then I made quick work of his pants. Then I stepped back and took in the glory of Edward, his chiseled chest, his perfect abs, and his boxer briefs which were straining against his very prominent hard on. Fuck but he is big.

_Baby tonight is your night_

_And I will do you right_

_Just make a wish on your night_

_Anything that you ask_

_I will give you the love of your life_

After about three minutes of just staring at his dick, I heard him sniggered. I looked into his eyes and saw him smirking.

"Enjoying the view love? He asked condescendingly.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out and realized that I liked Edward's cocky side. I smiled back at him and told him, "I was but then you had to start talking." Then I lunged at him, tired of the small talk. I just wanted to feel him, know that he was real, in my arms, and wanted me the way I craved him.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_Till you tell me to_

He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. Edward had lit maybe fifty candles around the room and I could see steam coming from the bathtub, just the way I liked it. Edward slid down his underwear and then lifted me to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him rubbing against my clit. I had to bite down on my lip to stop a full on scream, but a loud, almost to the point of embarrassing moan erupted from my mouth. I heard Edward slightly growl as I felt myself drip onto his cock. "Your so wet already Bella," he whispered in my ear. I felt myself get wetter as he said this. Later on we would have to go into dirty talk, but right now I needed him. We sank into the water and I hissed at the heat. Then Edward looked at me and I nodded, scared and excited, as he lifted me and slowly brought me down on to his dick. I hissed at the amazing combination of pain and pleasure as my body adjusted to the sheer length and width of him. When my body had relaxed enough we started to move together. Edward's hands gripped my waist tightly and moved me up and down as I did my own bouncing which was met by his own thrusts. All I could hear was our moans, groans and the slapping of our skin as we hit each other. I was getting close and I knew that Edward was to as I saw the strain on his face. He reached down between our bodies and rubbed my clit ferociously. That was all it took and then I exploded around him. Panting I leaned into his body and with one more thrust I felt him cum as he groaned my name. Our breathing matched and I felt him grow soft slowly inside of me.

**A.N Ok so as I have explained my computer was down bought a lap top and all is well that ends well right? I wasn't planning on the sex already but Ms. Bella had other ideas. Reviews would be much appreciated as I love them and you all.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	20. Sex Machine and Dirty Texts

Many thanks to my new beta dazzlefy-me1309

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM READ IT!!

Ch. 20 Sex Machine and Dirty Texts

BPOV

I woke up to a feeling that can only be described as idyllic. I was on my bed, naked, wrapped around a nude angel. Edward's face was saintly and in his sleep he held the small crooked smile I had come to know and adore. He sighed in his sleep and turned towards me, wrapping his arms around me and subconsciously pulling me closer to his chest until all I could smell was Edward. He engulfed my every sense. I smiled a little gleeful smile as I ran through the unforgettable hours of darkness that Edward and I had shared last night and couldn't help but feel the immense… gratification that came with knowing that Edward and I had been closer than any other man I had ever known, and hoped I would ever know.

I chucked slightly as I moved slowly, carefully closer to Edward and felt his morning wood press into my thigh and a heavy moan came from his mouth. I sighed knowing that we should wait a while, as my body was incredibly sore after our…activities…last night. Seriously, he can go on all night. I had to stop because my body felt like it had hit a brick wall, but the sexiest brick wall. Like the Johnny Depp of brick walls. No, sexier, the Edward Cullen of brick walls.

So carefully that I was sure I wouldn't crack an eggshell, I moved his arm from my waist, slid my body off the bed, and got up. Taking one last look at the glorious naked man and making a clucking sound, I grabbed my silk kimono robe and padded my way down to my bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and taking a very long hot shower to try and relax some of the kinks out of my back after our nightly fuck fest, I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice before going back into the bedroom with a sleeping Edward. I walked in and noticed the flashing red light, announcing that there was a real world besides Edward and it was shouting for me to pay attention to it. I sighed and walked over to it, pressing the button to play the infuriating messages.

"_You have three unheard messages" _The emotionless voice squawked at me. "_Message One_."

"Bella, it has been weeks what happened to you?" Angela's voice began, "Whatever, it'sunimportant. Ok, so I got a call and there is a Save the Polar Bear rally going on November 4th, oh wait never mind forget I called, Ben you idiot you knew that was the day of the election didn't you? Don't smile at me you," Angela's voice was cut off by the machine and I shook my head with a smile plastered on my face as the next message started.

"_Message Two._"

"Bella is so getting laid right now," Rose's voice started. I heard a loud laughing, a small tinkling, and a sound that had a retching quality, "Oh, I got her machine," I heard Emmett singing the kissing song from second grade and Rose snickering, "So Bella we know what you are doing with Eddie right now, well, probably not right now since you are listening to this but I just called to tell you that any surface you fuck upon needs to be disinfected." With that, she hung up.

The next message started, "Bella, Rose there is a debate going on tonight and I need all of you there. Come separately from the Cullens please, I'd like this evening to be about the issues, not who is shacking up with who, but there had better be no shacking up girls." Charlie's voice growled out the last of the message and then calmed telling the machine that a ride would pick us up at 5pm. I sighed and real life continues.

I slammed back the rest of my orange juice and headed back to my own personal Greek god. Edward had a little crease in his forehead and I had an overwhelming need to smooth it out. I got into bed, my kimono sliding against the silky sheets. I lifted Edward's arm and burrowed myself into Edward's strong chest. His forehead smoothed out instantly and he sighed and pulled me even closer.

I extracted my arm from in between our bodies and ran it through his hair. He smiled a sleepy smile and opened one eye slowly. "Hey baby," he breathed across my face. How is it possible that his breath smelled like peppermint in the morning?

"Hey" I smiled. He looked down at our bodies and frowned, crinkling his forehead.

"I know you were naked the last time I saw you," he said in a confused voice, shaking his head as if he couldn't comprehend what had happened. Aww, morning Edward was a little slow.

I opened my mouth, the laughter coming through my voice, "I got up this morning and had a few things to do, so I put a robe, I didn't want to be walking around naked."

"Why would you do that? I am very fond of you naked," he said matter-of-factly.

"What if someone else was here?" I asked.

"Rose is staying with Emmett."

"What if there was a robber?" I said slightly amused but mostly annoyed.

"Then I would rip out his eyes and put bleach in this random robber's brain," he said laughing.

"You're dumb." I rolled my eyes.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Edward asked as his arms slowly trailed down my sides sending trembles through my body.

"Unfortunately, not that." Edward scowled.

"There is a debate going on tonight and we have to put on our 'children of the candidates' hats on and, well you know the rest," I said somewhat grudgingly.

"Yeah," he answered in the same tone.

"Come on lover boy let's get up, as much as I enjoy your naked form, I'm sure Alice and Rose, probably the boys too, will be here soon." As I finished the sentence I heard a loud knock followed by four simultaneous voices who screamed, "Put your clothes on we are coming in!" Then I heard a door open.

Idiots.

I walked over to my closet and looked in to see if I had anything that could possibly fit Edward. I found an old pair of sweats that I stole from Charlie to paint in and an extra large shirt that said Sexy. Rose had bought it for me when I told her that I liked baggy pajamas and didn't care if I looked good in them.

I tossed them at Edward and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts that had hearts all over and a tank that I found with them. Not looking as I got dressed. I turned to Edward who had gotten dressed. He smirked at me.

"I love your shirt," he stated with a grin.

I looked down and read, "Love Machine" with a little robot and heart on the breast. Whatever.

I walked out of the room and was nearly knocked over as three bodies tumbled into the room. Apparently Rose, Alice, and Emmett had been trying to listen in. Jasper sat back shaking his head slowly.

"Umm, hi Bella, we were just…" Rose trailed off.

"Listening through the door like sick creepers that you are?" Jasper finished.

I raised my eyebrow at the three culprits and they nodded their heads solemnly. "Whatever guys, we weren't doing anything anyway."

"Maybe not right now but you definitely have a post coitus glow." Rose laughed.

Edward walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, putting his nose in my hair and inhaling, I had to force myself not to moan.

"Aww, they are so cute!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down while she clapped her hands. Emmett laughed and Rose just smiled getting ready to say something perverted.

Seriously they are idiots.

I ignored them and said to Rose in an almost business like voice, "Dad called, we have to go to a debate tonight."

She scowled for a minute and then just nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rose and I decided that we'd have to start getting ready soon, so Jasper left to go get ready quickly and meet us back here at four. We said goodbye and then Edward leaned towards my ear and breathed, "Have your cell phone on vibrate."

I cocked an eyebrow but just nodded, my vocabulary leaving my spinning brain as it just thought, _sex with Edward, sex with Edward, sex with Edward._

I closed the door behind him and went to my closet to pick something appropriate out of my closet. I stood in front of it trying to find an outfit that said vote for my dad he raised responsible adults but that would also make Edward want to rip my close off.

I found a black pencil skirt that accentuated my ass and hips in the best way, but came down to my knees, so it looked professional, which is what the media wants to see. Ok now the top. Aha ha! I pulled my white shirt down and looked at it. I was white, with sleeves that were short and kind of formed a mushroom shape. Like a present day Cinderella sleeve. I had a slightly plunging V neck line that ended just above my breasts but somehow still had cleavage. It was slightly ruffled to give it a more innocent look. I put on the skirt, then the shirt and tucked it in. Hmm, needs something to bring it to life. I looked into the closet again and grabbed a pretty red belt that had a black bow on the front. I fastened that to my waist and looked in the mirror. Oh yeah. It was appropriate but if I put on a pair of cat eye glasses I could be a naughty librarian. Nicely done Bella.

"You are becoming quite the minx" I said to myself.

"I'll say," Rose voice came from my doorway.

"Damn it Rose, what do you want?"

"I just came to see if you needed any help getting ready, but you did it yourself. I feel like a proud mama, I may cry." She snickered.

"Shut up Rosalie," I mumbled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jasper knocked on the door and I let him in and he smiled at me. "You look nice Bells, or should I call you Ms. Swan very naughty secretary."

"Shut up Jasper, I thought I looked nice."

"You do, don't worry." He smiled at me and I instantly felt calm. Jasper had that effect on people.

Bob knocked on our door, I grabbed my phone remembering Edward's request and we left.

Our car pulled up in front of the building and I saw the back of a bronze colored head dip into the doors and my heart gave a little flip in my chest and my legs quivered as if they knew he was near. Stupid heart you don't even know if that was him. Dumb body parts giving over to him, not like I even own them anymore. I almost wanted to yell at them and say hello, I've owned you all my life.

But I knew that it was right because my brain even yelled a happy Edward. I swear, I'm a goner. He takes my breath away.

I got out of the car, my body aching for Edward and walked past the photographers like they weren't even there in slow motion, I wanted to see my man. I walked through the door and smiled as I caught Edward smiling at me from across the room.

Then a woman came over and grabbed my arm. She had a headset on and said to Rose, Jasper and I that we needed to go to our dad's side of the debate because right after we were going to join him on stage. These people really love photo ops.

Without even a word to Edward I was pulled away to the opposite side of the auditorium. Damn it.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my purse and flipped it open.

_I really am enjoying your outfit._

_-E_

I looked across the room and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and typed.

_I'm glad you like it._

_-B_

I looked over at Edward and watched as he typed a smile playing on his lips.

_I'd like it better on the floor._

_-E_

I smiled ah, I am a genius. I typed my response quickly so I could watch his reaction.

_That is exactly why I picked it. I love to be a cock tease._

_-B_

Edward's smiled and looked at me a minute before raising his eyebrows.

_Not nice Bella. Maybe later I'll have to teach you a lesson, or would you like to? _

_You do look like a teacher Bella in that outfit._

_-E_

I smiled coyly; I knew why I had picked this outfit, just to get a… rise out of him.

_That's Ms. Swan Mr. Cullen._

_-B_

I crossed my legs as I watched him, lust taking form in my features as I imagined playing 'dress up' with Edward.

_You know that I am a natural aphrodisiac right?_

_-E_

Oh he does not think he is that sly. Ok Mr. Cullen prepare to get hard.

_You know that I'm not wearing any panties right?_

_-B_

_I _watched as Edward adjusted himself after reading my text, and then he turned towards his brother whispered something, Emmett smiled knowingly and then I got a new text.

_Meet me in the hallway in 5._

He didn't sign it.

_No I don't think so, I have to listen to the issues, I'm voting this year. _

_You know for such a potent aphrodisiac, it's almost too easy to say no._

_-B_

Ok so that last bit was a lie. My lady bits were screaming at me to leave so that he could ravish them, but there was no way that I was going to let him win this battle of the sexes. Rose had been sitting beside me reading my texts and she whistled lowly as she read the one I had just sent. "Bella, I bow down to a bitchy power that is far greater than my own, whenever Emmett gets all bossy with me, I almost can't say no."

I leaned towards her and whispered, "It took everything in my power to press send."

I didn't look back at Edward, knowing that if I saw those green emeralds I would walk right through the debate that was currently going on and ride him like a cowboy. Yee-haw.

I felt a buzz on my leg and flipped open my phone.

_Want to know what I would do to you right now Bella?_

No. Yes, more then you can comprehend.

He didn't wait for me to respond. My phone buzzed.

First I would grab you and take you into the first empty room I could find. Then I start kissing you hard dominating your tongue in your mouth. Then I'd slowly take off your clothes looking at your sweet swells until I couldn't stand to not touch you.

He ended it there and I almost growled out loud. A dull throbbing had started between my legs and I was aching for what he was describing.

I knew that he wanted me to ask for more; to boost his ego. And damn it if I wanted to know what else he was going to say but Edward has a high enough opinion of himself. Fuck me for having a smart, gorgeous man who can make me cum repeatedly for half an hour.

Rose looked over at me and smiled like she knew I was having an internal fight to either boost my man's ego and also get turned on, or to forgo the message but be completely bored.

So I made the decision that would allow me to be a grown up. I looked over at Edward who was watching me with amused eyes and stuck my tongue out, turned towards the debate and listened to Carlisle talk about immigration, all while thinking about the very naughty things I wanted to do to Edward. The man was turning me into a nymphomaniac.

I felt my phone buzz and sighed, even from across the room I couldn't deny him something he wanted.

I flipped it open.

_I guess I'll take that as a no, my love._

_Too bad because in my head you are already naked and writhing._

_;) E_

The bastard.

I just shook my head, what an ass. You know maybe he won't be getting any tonight, or any other night.

I looked over at Edward, he smirked at me in a way that made me either want to smack it off his face, or jump his bones, either a good choice. Oh who am I kidding, he'll be in my bed before the night is over.

A.N Ok so there is another chapter, pretty much filler, do you guys want a lemon next chapter, the very best type of fruit honestly. Ok anyway this is important, the election will be soon, very soon so I need to have a vote because that is the very best diplomatic way ;)

**So message me comments and who do you want to be the next president of Twilight land Carlisle or Charlie**.

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


	21. Lemonicious

Ch. 21 Lemonicious

A.N at bottom to explain my MIA

BPOV

Thank you candidates Cullen and Swan" the commentator said, then he looked into the camera, "That wraps up the last of the debates, Don't forget to vote this Tuesday to have your voice be heard."

We were escorted to the stage to be the perfect family again. Carlislewas opening his arms to Esme, and Charlie held out is hands for Rose and I to take. Jasper held onto my other hand. We talked quietly and shook the hands of a few supporters and then waved to the cameras and walked off stage. People surrounded Charlie as we walked behind the curtain, shaking hands, clapping him on his back, saying well done and going into over drive on the last days of the campaign. I smiled and nodded but inside all I could think was that Edward Cullen wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow after tonight.

Rose kissed Charlie's cheek and said something to which Charlie nodded and gave us a wave, of good I'm assuming but since all I could hear was my own dirty thoughts I smiled at Charlie, gave him a hug and pulled out my phone.

_You are in so much trouble Edward Cullen._

My phone dinged almost immediately.

_Looking forward to it my love._

I walked into the car and dialed his cell.

"Hello?" his annoyingly arousing voice answered. As if he didn't know who was calling him. Smart ass sex god.

"Your place or mine?" I all but growled into the phone.

"Silly Bella, you seem to think that we are doing something tonight." His voice laughed at me,

"Well I guess your right, it would be irresponsible to have hot passionate sex tonight, so I guess I'll go home and use Edward and you can go home and use Rosie."

"Rosie?" he questioned.

"Yes you know your Rosie palm," with that I hung up.

I smiled down at my phone, silly Edward, he actually thinks that he can beat me, I mean ok so technically speaking he did but now I am so going to win, whatever this game is.

My phone started to ring, now it may have been my loss of all normal sense but I think it sounded very urgent, even if it was screaming out hey there Delilah.

"Yes?" I asked trying to control myself.

"That was not nice Isabella, you are going to regret it." He growled. I felt myself get wet at his tone and couldn't help but feel extremely excited.

"And pray tell Edward how are you going to make me _regret_ it?" I purred into the phone.

"Come to my place, after your siblings get dropped off." He finished his sentence and hung up. I think I am really going to enjoy angry Edward.

I got into the car with Rose and Jasper. It had began to rain and I counted the raindrops hitting the metal roof of the SUV. I sat in silence with my brother and sister, all three of us twitching, Jasper kept... readjusting himself, Rose kept scratching her knee and uncrossing and then recrossing her legs and I … well I was counting raindrops, anticipation making it feel as if I swallowed a colony of butterflies.

Jasper, the lucky bitch got dropped off first at Alice's; he barely gave a wave over his shoulder as Bob ran him into the door, a black umbrella held over Jasper's head, where one of Alice's secret service details escorted him into the building and out of sight.

Bob ran back to the car, although to me it felt like he was dilly dallying which was completely unprofessional. I needed to have angry sex with my bastard of a sex god boyfriend.

I looked over at Rose and she gave me an awkward half smile. Yeah I feel your pain Rose.

Emmett's apartment was next since Edward's godparents, Elizabeth and Edward had left him a house after they had passed away so he was a little out of the city. We pulled up in front of Emmett's apartment and Rose slid over to the door mumbling about how ridiculous it was to have to wait for the secret servants. Bob walked Rose to the door, greeted by Emmett's secret service agent, I think his name was Billy or something like that and he walked her inside.

I started to hit my head against the padded head board willing the car to go warp speed.

I saw Bob grin at me in the front and I rested the urge to stick my tongue out. I mean seriously for a super secret service agent laughs at a girl suffering from no sex with her super hot boyfriend?

"You know what Bob I wished I lived in the UK with the guards who aren't allowed to smile." I hissed.

"Silly little Bella you wouldn't need protection there because your dad wouldn't be the king."

"Another reason the English have it right," I said under my breath.

I leaned my head back and looked through the back window at the clouded sky and sighed. Seriously this is taking forever. "Are we there yet?" I whined. Dear god when did I turn into a four year old. That hot bitch was turning me into a child whining for dick. Not good.

"We are." Bob chuckled.

We pulled onto a driveway that had a large iron fence gate. Seriously my guy is pretentious. Who still has iron fences with a large scrolled E? Sexy ass idiot.

Bob pushed a button and a deep voice of one of the secret service agents came over the box.

"Bella Swan." Bob responded.

There was a buzzing sound and the gate swung open. I started to bounce in my seat anxious to get to Edward.

We pulled in front of a house with water fountains, a perfectly manicured lawn... the whole shebang. What a retard. Bob started to open his door but I quickly opened mine and ran to the door throwing a wave over my shoulder. I closed the front door

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist instantly and he pressed me into the door, his prominent erection pressed against my sex. I moaned as the friction rubbed my already swollen clit.

"You like that you dirty girl," Edward growled into my ear.

I moaned at his words, we hadn't talked dirty yet.

He trusted against me, "Miss Swan, when I ask you a question it demands an answer!"

I shivered as chills went up my spine and I felt heat pool in the pit of my stomach.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled slightly causing my scalp to feel like a live wire,

"I will only ask once more Miss Swan and then I will make you regret not responding, Do- he trusted - like-thrust-that-thrust-you-thrust-dirty-thrust-girl." He ended by swiveling his hips against mine.

I felt an orgasm building and had to lean my head against his shoulder and whispered, "Yes."

"I missed that," he purred.

Yeah fucking right he missed that there was no other sound in the fucking house other then our heart beats racing and my head was on his fucking shoulder. If that was how he wanted to play this then fine.

I pulled away from him given that I was pressed against him and the wall, I was pressed for space so, I put my hands against his chest pushing him away from me and then my hands behind me, I unzipped the zipper of my skirt,

I let it fall to the ground leaving my lower half in only the blue laced bikini panties I had put on this morning. Edward's eyes glazed over as he stared at the underwear trying to see through the delicate pattern.

I reached into my panties and began rubbing my clit in tight circles as I said, " You don't want to take care of me, fine I'll do it myself."

I lowered my hand farther and stuck my finger into my sex twisting and curling it while still rubbing circles.

Edward's hand reached out and pulled my hand out of my underwear. I saw my juices glistening on my finger tips and as he looked me in the eye he sucked them into his mouth making me moan.

He took my fingers out of his mouth and cupped my mound, "This is mine, Isabella, do you understand? You taste fucking delicious and only I get to taste it." He began rubbing circles, teasing my lips, while still on the outside of my lace.

His mouth crushed down onto mine and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I tasted myself and Edward's taste on my tongue.

As he continued to fight for dominance in my mouth he pressed against me lifting me by my ass until my face was level with his and the only thing keeping me up was his delicious weight against my own.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his bringing his cock closer to me. I rubbed myself up and down against his length knowing I was getting closer.

Edward looked me in the eye and I was hypnotized by his emerald lust filled gaze, he smiled a crooked smile and suddenly squeezed my clit between his thumb and finger. My world exploded.

"That's one Miss Swan."

As I came down from my high I realized we were moving my head on his chest. I still couldn't bring myself to care what Edward's house looked liked so I inhaled his scent already slightly exhausted after my orgasm. We made it to what I assume was Edward's room but I couldn't tell what the colors were because Edward put me down on his bed,and said, "You have too many clothes on Miss Swan."

He stalked towards me his eyes filled with unhidden lust, his smoldering expression that of a jungle cat. He stopped in front of me,put his hands on my face dipping his thumb into my mouth which I greedily sucked and then slid them slowly down my neck, my body arching towards him, begging for more pressure. His hands stopped on my shirt collar. I looked at his face questioningly and watched his lips smirk as he quickly pulled them apart, my blouses buttons popping off in quick succession.

I gasped, I knew I should have been angry at the loss of my shirt, but Edward's animal like actions just made me want him even more.

I grabbed his shirt collar and repeated his actions, ripping his shirt off, exposing his smooth skin and ripped abs. I looked at his plump lips after I got done molesting him with my eyes and licked my lips not sure which lips I wanted his to be on.

"Bella," he growled, " I am going to tongue fuck you and watch you writhe beneath me, then as you cum I am going to thrust into you, making you cum again and again."

I moaned from his words imagining him doing that to me was almost enough to make me cum, again, and as he unclasped my bra and looked at me again with the eyes of a lion I felt the coil in my stomach tighten.

Edward looked at my face and then grabbed my underwear by there strap and pulled them forward with a loud rip. I shivered in anticipation already to far gone in my lust.

Edward leaned down so that his face reseted in between my thighs and looked at me. I sat on my elbows to watch him.

Edward's tongue gave one quick long lick of my lips and I felt my legs quiver, my thighs clenched for an instant around him.

Edward moaned into my folds and I felt the vibrations travel through my body. I bit my lip, excited for what as going to happen next. His tongue flicked my clit and I gasped in ecstasy.

He then took my clit into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it roughly as I felt one finger followed by another enter me. His finger and mouth started working in unison, curling and flicking I felt the coil tighten even more knowing my end was closer. My back arched closer to Edward's hand wanting more contact.

"Uhh Edward deeper harder." I moaned loudly nearly in tears for my release.

He bit down on my clit and I exploded.

Then Edward began to climb up my body his erection sliding against my skin. I marveled at his length, his softness yet hard firm skin.

"I am going to fuck you Bella, but now I want you suck on my cock," he growled. Oh Naughty Edward was going to make me go insane in the best possible way.

I slid down his body, kissing and sucking my way down, pausing at his nipples which I bit, hard making Edward hiss.

I licked the fine trail of hair on his abdomen nipping along the way and then finally came face to face with his cock. I felt myself become aroused at the sight of his throbbing manhood. I licked his length starting at the base and then up slowly. When I got to his head I saw a few pearls of pleasure on the tip and my tongue flicked out quickly, my body want any piece of him inside it. I opened my mouth widely and slowly testing my gag reflex I sucked him into my mouth. I bobbed my head slowly and what I couldn't reach with my mouth I gripped with a firm hand earning a groan from above me.

I hallowed out my cheeks feeling him fill my mouth. I felt his hands fist in my hair pulling hard setting my pace.

I pulled my mouth back and ran my tongue around his head. I opened my mouth and ran my teeth against his dick. I pressed my tongue strongly against the vein on his dick and he groaned. I sucked him in my mouth and started humming in pleasure and he gripped my hair pulling my head away from him.

"Good job my little slut. Now I want to fuck you." he panted.

I was completely turned on.

I went to Edward's mouth and kissed him roughly on my hands and knees. He broke our kiss and slid under my body. He stopped at my breasts and sucked them into his mouth, sucking roughly. His tongue slid across my body as he traveled down my body and flicked my clit before it left my body.

Edward's hands gripped my hips and then he thrust into me, filling my body. I came quickly. He stilled as I rode out my orgasm.

"Finished? You are making this to easy my dirty girl." he whispered.

He pulled back, only his tip still in me and thrusted back in. I came on top of my last one, instantly.

"Really, this is too easy, you like me fucking you from behind?" He purred.

Apparently I didn't answer quick enough because he smacked my ass, I yelped.

"I said do you like when I fuck your pussy from behind?!" He repeated calmly.

"YES!" I cried out.

Edward started out slowly, letting me slightly recover from my multiple coinciding orgasms. Then he leaned forward his chest on my back and began going faster.

I felt another coming quickly and I said, "Cum with me Edward."

He bit down on my shoulder and fireworks exploded behind my eyes as I felt him twitch and release inside of me.

I collapsed onto the bed panting and coming down from my high. Edward laid beside me kissing my shoulder where he had bit me.

"Sorry I called you names babe, I don't know what came over me." he said somewhat sheepishly.

Ok so I'm as much a feminist as the next girl but seriously Edward Cullen in the throws of passion could call me a shit eater and I would love it. But I couldn't let him know that so I responded, "Edward, I can't believe you think I'm a slut."

"I don't," he explained, " I think you are the best most beautiful woman in the world and,,," he trailed off as he saw me trying to control my laughter. "Not cool Bella, not cool at all."

I bursted out at that and I pulled his sweaty face to my chest and laughed. I fell asleep laughing while Edward murmured about the best view in the world.

EPOV

I was exhausted. Do you know how hard it is to hold back an orgasm? How about I should get a fucking medal. I laid on Bella's perfect chest and drifted off into dreams involving Bella and whipped cream.

YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY

I awoke with a start disgusted to realize that my down pillow I was currently occupying was not nearly as comfortable as Bella's breasts. I looked around my coffee cream and gold room looking for any signs of my girl. Damn it where is she?

I walked out of my room, not caring that I was naked and looked for Bella. I smelled something that reminded me of pancakes hmm maybe pancakes retard and made my way to the kitchen, the sight there was more beautiful then the Mona Lisa. My girlfriend cooking with only my buttoned up shirt that she had ripped off of me last night. I sighed quietly, She was singing along to the iPod ii had there and never before had I loved Nine Inch Nails more then I did in that instant.

You let me violate you

you let me complicate you

you let me penetrate you

you let me desecrate you

Ah help me

I'm broke upon my insides

Bella sang the song into the spatula, like it was a microphone.

oh help me I've got no soul to sell

ah help me

the only thing that works for me

help me get away from myself

I waited in anticipation for the next part of the song, knowing that perhaps I should have put on a pair of boxers or something since I was already becoming stiffer.

I wanna fuck you like an animal

I wanna feel you from the inside

I wanna fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed

you get me closer to god

Bella swiveled her hips in such a way that all I could think about was her doing that on my dick. She put the pancakes on a plate and then help me pulled out a can of whipped cream and god helped me sprayed some one her finger. I growled.

She turned around and smiled at me, "I did that last part for you, last night you were muttering about Bella more whipped cream. I thought you might enjoy the visual."

I ran at her picked her up, set her an my kitchen counter and began thrusting into her. She moaned into my shoulder and with one hand I began twisting her nipple as my mouth sucked on the other and with my other hand I rubbed her clit.

We came together,crying out each other's name and as I panted she said, "The pancakes are going to be cold now stud."

I smirked at her, "Good morning love."

"It is now sexy," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked her as I coyly licked some whipped cream off my finger.

"Let's see, today is Tuesday the fourth, we have already had sex on the kitchen counter-"

"There are plenty more spaces to christen may I offer we start some laundry and enjoy the spin cycle? For some reason the machine is completely off balance," I interrupted.

"That does sound highly... appetizing," she started, "But I feel like we had to do something today what was it, rhymes with coat, boat, moat oh I got it we have to vote." she mocked smacking herself in the head.

I chuckled with her, "That's right I forgot, you excited we will be registered voters soon."

"I have been craving jury duty since I was 7."

I smiled at my adorable girlfriend and sighed, "No more sex then huh?" It wasn't a real question... I don't think but man if she said we could stay here and have sex on every surface I would have in an instant.

She simply shook her head and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout which she promptly kissed away.

We finished her pancakes and then Bella stood, "Well, I need a shower."

"You know Bella we really should share one. This planet is our responsibility and we need to care for it." I said with a gleam.

"You know Edward, you are absolutely right." She replied and raced upstairs to my bathroom.

BPOV

After our hour long shower I finally got Edward and I out and walked into his closet, I couldn't wear my shirt from yesterday which was eritating or my underwear so I was stuck in my bra and skirt in front of Edward's closet. He was already dressed in a navy blue button down and a pair of tan slacks. His eyes never left my back and I wondered if it was all young males or just mine that were insatiable.

"You know last night it was hot but right now I could kill you." I said for the eighth time.

"What? You don't want to do the walk of shame home in my clothes?" he asked innocently.

"Edward it is election day and there are going to be reporters everywhere and as much as I enjoy our sex life I would prefer it if my father didn't find out on Entertainment Tonight." I replied huffily.

"Well, I guess I could let you use Alice's closet she ha here, since she always has some clothes in there for when she spends the night after parties." he smiled, he actually had the nerve to smile.

"I have been standing here for half an hour and you didn't think to bring up that Alice had a fucking closet?!"

"You didn't ask." he replied as if it was a totally normal thing to do.

I growled under my breath and said, "Plus I like you in my clothes."

It was a good thing the heel missed his head other wise it could have possibly decapitated him with the force I threw behind it.

I followed Edward out the door, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Jeez will the asshole ever be out of him or do I have to beat the shit out of his fine ass.

I looked down at his ass mm it really is great.

Shut up, you are mad.

If you wanted me to stay mad you should have picked an ugly man.

Fuck off Naughty Bella.

I would love to, grab his ass.

I rolled my eyes, seriously do I have no self control?

**A.N Ok my favorite ladies I am so so so sorry about being gone for so long. I had like a extremely painful version of Bell's palsy and my eyes were super fucked up. I couldn't see signs when I was in a car, don't worry I wasn't driving. But all is well now, my body fixed itself. So loves this is an apology lemon. I was going to go all the way into the vote but I really felt bad. The next chap will most likely be in five days. Def not 3 more months. Send reviews even if they are just to tell me how you liked the lemon, I thought it was my best so far but you can disagree. The pres will be elected next with a few twists of course.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo **


	22. Coming to a Close

**Chapter 22: Coming to a Close**

**A.N at bottom READ IT LOVELIES**

**I don't own Twilight or America sadly.**

After I had squeezed myself into a swoop neck sweater and a pair of too tight jeans, I went downstairs to explore Edward's home a little more. I saw a door with deep mahogany doors with intricate designs. I hadn't gone through this door yet. I pushed open the heavy doors and gasped.

From the floor to the ceiling were books. Books, books, and more books. I actually swooned. How can this be here? These books, hell, this place belongs in a library, or _Beauty and the Beast_. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room that was a beautiful sleek black that if I got close enough to it, I thought that I could probably see myself in it. It was like my own personal heaven. It was only missing...

"You know, it's impolite to go snooping around other people's homes. I bet you look in people's medicine cabinets when you go to their homes, don't you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, but my blush gave me away.

"Uh huh," he replied, but he had a smart ass smirk on his face telling me he knew otherwise.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back in awe at the room.

"Edward, where did all these books come from?" I whispered, afraid to break the magic spell the room had over me.

"Oh, Elizabeth loved to read. I just added the piano," he replied in a normal tone. I hushed him halfway through and he laughed.

"Did the piano belong to her too?" I whispered again.

"Nope, that is mine."

"Wait, you play the piano?"

"Yes, I thought I had told you that."

"And your name is Edward." I had begun to laugh.

"Yeah, you know Bella, we have been together long enough that I would hope you would know my name." He looked at me. "Bella get off the floor, who the hell rolls on the floor laughing anyway?" He sounded a little perturbed, but honestly, this was too funny."Are you going to call me Vivian while we slowly make love on the piano." I had contained my laughter and Edward had slowly started walking toward me, his eyebrow quirked. Reflexively, I backed up until my knees hit the piano bench. I wasn't laughing now.

He reached out to me and grabbed onto my hips. So fast that I could hardly understand it, I was naked in front of his hungry eyes. At the same time as he did, I licked my lips in anticipation.

He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me, his arms moved down slowly as his hands cupped my ass and he lifted me onto the keys. They made a harsh sound that rang in the room, echoing off the books.

"So you want to role play," he purred, his warm breath ghosting on my skin.

"Umm," was my witty reply.

"Lets see, if I remember correctly, in Pretty Woman, she's on the piano, and then he kisses her." He kissed my neck and between the valley of my breasts. "And then my memory gets...fuzzy. Did he do this?" As he said the last bit he got down on his knees, his face directly in front of my waiting sex.

He looked up me with that cocky brow arched.

Ok, he wanted me to answer. I think I could do that.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What would _Edward _do next _Vivian_?" he purred.

My face blushed, I don't know why, but suddenly I was embarrassed.

I felt Edward pinch my clit and I screamed, surprised and already close to my release.

"What would I do Vivian?"

"You would lick me," I panted.

He smiled and licked my knee. I groaned in frustration.

"Lower, Edward would lick lower."

He licked my thigh.

"Fuck Edward! Lick my pussy!"

He looked shocked for a moment and then he dove into me.

xoxoxoxoxo

After two hours of romping around in the library, we were officially late. I decided to just go straight to my apartment and get dressed in my Rose and Alice approved outfit.

I called Bob and he was there in 10 minutes. He semi-scolded me in the car for my tardiness and I blocked him out as I ran over the last few months of my life. I really didn't care who won the election now. Knowing that Carlisle was the most liberal and sweet republican I had ever met and my dad was as conservitive as a democrat can be. They both wanted what was best for the country and not for their parties, which was so hard to find in a politician.

I smiled to myself, besides no matter who won, I would be spending some intimate time in the white house.

I giggled out loud and Bob looked at me like I was crazy, I guess he had been threatening me or something. Whatever Bob, crazy man.

We pulled in front of my building and I was escorted in by Bob.

I went into my room where I was ambushed by a streak of blonde and black.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I felt a tug on my hair.

"Do you know what time it is?"

A tweezer pulled on my eyebrow. I felt like I was being interrogated and tortured at the same time.

I took my punishment silently. I got up quickly and threw on the dark blue dress and slipped on my silver heels.

"Now then, we have planes to catch, so I will see you guys later," Alice chirped as she ran out the door.

I left with Rose and the car stopped to pick up Jazz and we were off. We had to vote in the city since that is where we lived and after I walked out of the booth among a bliniding flash of cameras and screams from photographers and then went to the airport.

It was a whirlwind, but I was satisfied with myself and my first vote. I mean how many people can say that their first vote for president was a vote for their father?

I smiled happily, glad that all the work was finally finished.

We arrived in Washington and went to the stage where Charlie would speak no matter what the outcome was.

I sat and waited in anticipation for the results.

Xoxoxoxo

I fell asleep on the small couch in Charlie's hotel room and was awakened by a storm of helpers coming to help us all look our best. Apparently I had slept off most of my makeup so it was reapplied, and then i saw Charlie watching the television with a smile on his face.

"Good."

Charlie made a quick call and then turned to us.

Charlie smile turned into a slight frown as he talked to his assistant and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright kids time to do this." Charlie chuckled.

We walked to the stage and heard the deafening roar of the crowd of Charlie's supporters cheering for him.

**A.N Ok i know, I promised but the next chapter will reveal the President of Twilight land and it will also be the final chapter. I'm sorry this was so short but I needed to get them there. I promise a 20 page ending chapter. **

**Oh and my beta, dazzlefy-me1309 and I have set up a new account for our joint collabritive story, A Dream Worth Waiting For, you should read it and tell us what you think. Our penname is dazzledwizandwizard.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


End file.
